Her Beck and CallBoy
by Danigirl32
Summary: AU Fic. A twist on the movie Pretty Woman. What happens when a millionaire businesswoman meets a man in the oldest profession?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. This is my newest endeavor here. I have not forgotten any of my other stories and will try to get to them soon. I just wanted to try something a little different. This really isn't a crossover with BTVS in the truest sense. I hope you'll enjoy it none the less.

Summary: Very AU fic. A twist on Pretty Woman. What happens when millionaire business woman meets a man in the oldest profession?

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1: Bumping Uglies**_

_Beverly Hills, California  
June 2007_

"What the hell is going on here?"

Now Cordelia Chase was never one to put her faith in signs but surely the sight currently blinding her had to be a signal of a coming apocolypse. Or at least proof that those evil hands of fate were giving her the bird. Unless she was mistaken, she could even hear the vindictive bitches cackling in the background.

No, that was the tacky Barbra Streisand music supposedly setting the mood.

The moans should have been the first clue, it was just that she couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the sounds. After all, who had sex to Barbra Streisand? So she had swung the bedroom door open wide curious about what the hell could have been going on but certainly not expecting this.

"Uh, Cordy, I can explain," came the choked reply along with a scramble of bodies as the two backstabbing assholes scrambled to cover their naked bodies. Both were out of breath, sweaty with skin slightly flushed. Maybe from pleasure. Or embarassment. A mixture of both?

"No really," she thrust one hand on her hip to stop it from shaking with fury. The other swept out in a wide gesture before joining it's partner fisted on the mint green lightweight linen dress she wore. "Unless I've stepped into an alternate universe, or completely lost my mind, I don't think an explaination is necessary."

The stiletto sandals were soundless on _her _rose tinted carpet as she crossed to _her _beautiful wrought iron sleigh bed that she would have to throw away. Damn it, she really fucking loved that bed! She spent weeks searching for the perfect bed and now it was ruined.

Her eyes took in the scene, several candles were scattered around the room, scenting the air with a now nausea inspiring vanilla almond. The expensive bottle of Saviginon from _her _wine cellar was open along with two of _her _beautiful glasses sitting next to it. Staining the wood of _her _nightstand.

Take a simple business trip to Paris for the week and return home two days early and find the world as you know it in chaos.

The slender blonde who she didn't neccessarily consider friend but wasn't a hated enemy either, scooted back as Cordelia approached the bed, trying desperately to cover her less than bountiful chest. With _her _Egyptian cotton sheets! "Now Cordelia-"

Cordy lifted a brow in astonishment, long mahogany curls brushing against her face as she shook her head with disbelief. "No you aren't speaking to me right now." And evidently the look was enough to shut the skank up.

The man she considered her boyfriend, and wasn't that such a childish word she realized suddenly, held both hands up in entreaty. Bastard was lucky she wasn't armed. No court in the world would convict her. How could they, look at the evidence: boyfriend of two years and blonde bimbo in her house, her bed having sex. Guilty as charged.

"Cordy, give me a chance to explain."

She looked him over, from the top of the damp brown hair that stuck to his head awkwardly, to his average features including those panicked eyes. He looked like a trapped rat. Now wasn't that a pleasant thought. She was keeping a rat for a boyfriend. Just how low had she sank?

Continuing her perusal on to his rather lanky chest and pale skin that led down beneath _her _beautiful comforter, she mentally chalked up another loss. The whole room would have to be exterminated, damn it! It was bad enough she would need bleach to scour that mental image of his skinny ass in the air as he had grunted while thrusting into... _God her eyes!!!!!_

"Xander Harris, go ahead. Explain. Explain why you and Buffy Summers are bumping uglies in my bed and maybe, just maybe I won't kill you where you stand."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"So let me get this straight. That douche bag had the nerve to say he was screwing Buffy Summers in your bed and was your fault because you were always working."

"He said he had a better relationship with my executive assistant than with me."

"I'm surprised he wasn't fucking her then."

"Willow's gay."

"Oh."

Cordelia lifted her gargantuan glass, her tongue tracing the salted rim briefly before taking a long drink of the _You-Need-A-Rita _she ordered after entering the dark after hours bar.

Details was their place, found after their first year at USC when both women had been crashing from finals. Until they turned twenty one, neither had been able to do more than manage a pint if ale from Mike Corbin, the crabby bartender and owner. Upon their twenty first birthday, coincidentally during the same week, they graduated to their now normal pitcher of margaritas. Now whenever either had a problem, they would head over to Details for a drink and a girl-to-girl talk.

Cordelia figured being scarred for life deserved a pitcher or three.

The expensive tequila mixed with a perfect blend of fruit went down cold and smooth. At least it had after the third one. Nothing like alcohol to blurr reality and her reality sucked ass. Big Time.

"Yup," Cordy nodded slowly, before setting her glass down. The loaded potato skins and double battered shrimp appetizers sitting between her and her bestest girl had long since grown cold. Still, Cordelia figured as she lifted one starchy bite covered with a layers of bacon, chives, cheddar cheese and sour cream, maybe it would take some of the edge off the high she was currently riding.

"Bastard."

"Yup," Cordelia wobbled her head again. "How long have we been best friends Carly?"

The blonde opposite her, who was just as intoxicated, had to consider the question for a few moments. The glass in her own hand tilted percariously before righting and moving to red tinted lips. Carly Jacks took several swallows of her own drink and slammed the glass down, shaking the table dangerously.

Under normal conditions the millionaire heiress was never less than proper and sophisticated in both appearance and dress. Tonight she mirrored Cordelia sitting across from her, those long golden locks pulled back into a ponytail, a pair of tight low riding jeans and a fitted v-neck t-shirt that inspired more than one appreciative glance in their direction that evening.

"Since we were four years old," Carly warbled, holding up five fingers in miscalculation. She lifted her drink again in a silent toast and began singing in a loud off-key voice, "Your mother and my mother were sitting on a bench."

"Your mother told my mother that she was a bitch," Cordelia finished brightly reaching to touch the glasses together and missing, fluid sloshing over the side and onto her hand. Both women giggled, licking the wet from their skin and taking several more swallows.

"Almost twenty five years," Cordelia's solemn voice spoke after the silence grew between them, different than than her previous jovial laughter. "Where did I go wrong?"

"You didn't," Carly reached across the table, grabbing her hand and unfortuantely the gigantic pink diamond on her finger caught the light.

"That's why I'm thirty years old Carly," she sighed, "And I have nothing to show for it." Her lower lip trembled as she could hear the nagging voice of her mother echoing in her head.

_Settle down with the right man, get married and have children. Stop trying to walk in a world you weren't meant to be in. Leave the business to men and take care of the babies and your man. _

"Stop it!" Carly's voice was much harder than before, "You just stop it right there because I know what you're thinking. You're listening to your mother's voice."

"Maybe she's right, I mean, if Xander had to stoop to boinking Muffy maybe I did put business before our relationship."

"He was an asshat," Carly retorted, "You are the President of an international financial firm. Chase Inc. is one of Forbes top 100 companies and you were businesswoman of the year for two years straight. Jax says that when your name is mentioned people take notice. You deserve the respect I hear in his voice when he talks about a deal you pulled off. You worked hard to be taken seriously. Don't let your country club mother and cheating ex make you feel any differently."

That was a wonderful compliment coming from Carly's marvelously successful and wealthy corporate raider husband of three years. Except tonight it felt a little empty. When Carly went home, she would curl into bed with said corporate raider and bump some uglies of her own. After kicking Buffy out and tossing Xander and his few belongings to the curb, she would have to go home tonight alone.

Cordelia leaned over onto the table to whisper, "You want to know the worst part," she blinked several times, glancing around as if to see if someone was listening. "The worst part is that after I closed the door on Xander with all of his crap littering my yard, I was more angry about them ruining my bed than about breaking it off with him."

She lifted a saddened shoulder, "What does that say about me, Carly, that I was more focused on remodeling my bedroom than about breaking off a two year relationship?"

Xander might have been a mere corporate grunt but before betraying her, he had been kinda sweet when he wasn't being a complete buffoon. It wasn't that she was ashamed of him, but more that Xander's glaring differences made her uncomfortable in most situations.

He never went to social gatherings with her, but always expected her to do things with his friends and business associates. He always made her feel as if she were being a snob when she suggested that he might want a better evening suit or could possibly learn a few social graces so he wouldn't stand out like a sore thumb.

"I can't believe I went to a wrestling match," she mumbled, eyes widening briefly as she realized she said it aloud. A quick prayer hoping Carly hadn't heard went unanswered as she caught the expression on her best friend's face.

"Wrestling, wrestling, as in...wrestling?"

"Yes," she relented slowly. It wasn't that it was wrestling, okay, yeah it was, but it wasn't even the real stuff, like the men that were on television. It looked like some old wannabe retired athletes who didn't know that they were way past their prime. Gave a whole new meaning to pot bellies.

Carly's inelegant snort of laughter made her smile as well, "At least it wasn't a tractor pull."

"Snob," Cordy shook her head.

"Damn skippy. I don't mind sports, Jax has that box for Laker's games and I don't mind when we pack up the boys and go, but come on, that's like, like, the freaking roller derby."

"It's making a comeback." Cordy smirked.

"And I won't even ask how you know that." Carly groaned before draining the last of her drink. She prompty refilled it from the large pitcher sitting on their table.

"My point being," Cordy frowned, "What point was I making again?"

"That a prick like Xander Harris wasn't worth your time and you will not be depressed because you realized you loved your sleigh bed more than him. That was a gorgeous sleigh bed, it beat the loser hands down."

"It really was a beautiful bed," Cordy sighed longinly, "But no, my point is, I was more worried about the business deal that I need to close this week and how Xander's dick screwed up my plans. Sure I was angry, because he cheated on me with Muffy of all people, but deep down I knew that our relationship wasn't going any further than the spare toothbrush and the few changes of clothes he had left at the house."

Carly drew in a deep breath and exhaled it loud and free as the expression on her face changed. If Cordy didn't know better, she would swear that Carly was blushing except Caroline Spencer Jacks did not blush. The woman had more balls than most men, nothing could embarass her. "Look, I know you're probably in a crappy mood but I'm going to give you a little gift. I know it made me feel so much better after I broke up with Sonny."

Sonny Corinthos, self-made millionaire and shipping magnet, her high school sweetheart and the man everyone had been positive she would marry and settle down with. She had caught the Napoleonic bastard in bed with his attorney, so ending the epic romance of Carson as they had been affectionately called.

"Gift? What gift? Who gave it to you?"

"My aunt Laura but that isn't important. Just, just," she broke off with a shake of her head and reached for her purse. She pulled something out of her wallet and clenched it in her fist, her gaze pensive as she glanced around. "I'm going to show you something and you have to swear that you won't tell another soul."

Very buzzed on the alcohol she had been consuming, Cordelia couldn't help but giggle, "Is this like Mission Impossible, where you'll disavow any knowledge of my actions and the tape will self distruct in ten seconds?"

"I'm serious," and judging from the bite in her voice, Cordy realized she really was. Whatever Carly had clutched in her hand was important.

"Sorry, okay, I promise I won't tell anyone. Now what is it?"

Carly reached across the table and took her hand, turned it over and slipped something in her palm before folding her fingers over it and sitting back in her seat. It was obviously a business card but it was made of thin flexible plastic. Cordelia placed her hand in her lap before glancing down at what her best friend had given her. The card was black with japanese kanji printed in a sensual indigo. On the otherside was a phone number, and that was all.

"What is this?"

"_Heisei_."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Wild Thing**_

Pleasure.

It came in many forms: visual, physical, emotional, spiritual. To truly understand it's meaning, one had to involve each of the senses.

The flickering indigo light dancing to entrance the eyes. The graze of a finger across silky skin, an intoxicating touch. An exotically erotic scent of ylang ylang, lemon grass and tuberose to tease. A poignant melody filling the air with uilleann pipes, the tremble of a violin and the tongue of a heritage explored and accepted. The taste of warm honeyed skin against the caress of his tongue.

If asked, anyone who had the pleasure of Jason Morgan's company would tell you the man had taken the essence of pleasure and made it into an art.

A marked difference from fourteen years before, when he had awakened from a coma and was more or less reborn. The boy before, a young idealistic future doctor who was adored by his family and many friends, had been replaced by an angry man floundering to find some kind of guidance in a world he couldn't understand.

Frustration had him lashing out in anger, and the lost soul eventually found himself on the streets willing to do anything to survive. Except accept help from the very people who had adored the one from before.

And anything he had done. The naive became street smart.

Could identify and easy mark for a quickly picked pocket and a few dollars for food to get through the day.

Learned to use his fists, a knife, a gun, to protect the spot on the docks where he slept at night.

Used a smirk, a twist of tight sinewy muscle, to attract a customer to add to the hidden stash of funds so that one day he might not have to live on the streets.

Until the day he was rescued.

Back then, he would have denied it. His life was exactly how he wished, he did not need to be saved. Living day to day was all he cared for and the future he carefully tucked away money for was some distant dream, fuzzy and undefined.

Until the scorching summer night the black Bentley pulled to the curb where he stood and beckoned him forward. At first he thought it merely a customer, he'd had plenty of those in the rich fancy cars that wanted to buy a man for the night. Those well-known faces, woman or man, who sought out sex in a place where no one from their world would recognize. He made the best money from those johns.

It was a game, a risk, for who knew what could happen in the darkest shadows of night but at least it was his life. His choices.

The window had rolled down, revealing a dim interior that smelled faintly of cigar smoke and alcohol. And that meant money. Licking his lower lip in anticipation, he had strolled slowly to the door with a loose limbed gait. Running a hand through shaggy dark blonde hair before tucking his thumb into the loops of the jeans that rode low on his hips. The black short sleeved shirt was open in the front, displaying a stomach tightly ripped with muscle and covered with a fine sheen of sweat. A purposeful display of masculinity to give a preview of what was being purchased.

The foreign voice was a bit of a surprise given the neighborhood. Rich, tempered with a strength he hadn't truly understood and its layers were almost beguiling.

Climbing inside was probably the best decision he'd ever made. Arashi Yoshinori changed Jason Morgan's life. Gave Jason Morgan a life.

The soft chime of his cell phone disturbed the peaceful tranquility of the meditation pool, disrupting one of his few moments alone and the memories he thought he had finally put behind him. A hand slipped from it's spot on his knee and scooped up the offending article to answer with a quiet, "Good Evening."

The man carefully seated in a lotus position, wearing only a pair of navy lounging pants was a long journey from the brain damaged angry bastard who had walked the streets. Educated, elegant, almost graceful but beneath the refined surface lurked a energy that could barely be contained. It often shimmered in his cerulean eyes. Dangerous, women liked to call it. Animalistic, men had likened it to.

Even the physical similarities were mere shadows of before. With age, shoulders had broadened, a lanky body developed a muscular power all appreciated. The hair once worn long and careless, was now shorn low leaving a fringe which often fell playfully over his forehead, that women liked to run their fingers through.

"_Konnichiwa_, Jason-kun," was the familiar answer and he stood from the mat and made his way back into his home. "How are you this evening?"

The large ranch style house was spacious and comfortable. He wasn't a man that liked to surround himself with things and clutter. A palatte of earthtone colors was soothing and complimented by the various plants of different sizes postioned around the livingroom. Several painting graced the walls, most of different shores. A beach. Near a lighthouse. A warf. Cliffs. They all revealed his fascination with the water.

"Well," he walked to the low table where a black tray with pitcher of water and a tall glass awaited and poured himself a refreshment. "And you, Arashi?"

"Good, it has been a very interesting day." His friend, mentor, savior paused. Jason could hear the hesitation in his voice, knowing the question he wanted to ask but was reluctant to do so. "Are you free this evening?"

Jason drank down the entire glass, setting it back in the tray before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "Arashi-"

"I know," he said and Jason could hear the regret, that Arashi truly understood. "I would not have called, if I didn't believe this was important. If I didn't believe this was different."

Arashi was a man of many varied aspects, one suprisingly was a strong belief in destiny. When they met years before, Arashi had told him that destiny had him tell his driver to take the side street to his hotel instead of the main which would get him their faster.

Destiny.

Jason had countered with the ponderance of destiny having him in the car beside his drunk brother.

Arashi had chuckled softly, with a brief nod and a simple, perhaps.

"I am retired," Jason felt obligated to point out.

As of one week ago today, he no longer performed personal services. It wasn't a question of money. He had more money than he could ever have imagined having. His reputation garnered him the best clients, which he could refuse anytime he chose. And most importantly his time was his own, leaving the opportunity to travel and experience life on his own terms.

The moment of silence was a careful calculation on both parts. Arashi a master of patience, Jason his faithful student. Yet, still, a student. "Tell me," he sighed, sitting on the large couch.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"I can't believe I let her talk me into this."

Cordelia climbed out of her taxi in front of the Beverly Wilshire Hotel, gripping the purse in her fingers tighter than necessary. As she passed the doorman, he gave her a discrete once over making her realize that the normal Cordelia Chase was not in attendance tonight. Of course if the normal Cordelia Chase was in her right mind, she would be back at her house.

Doing what, the anomoly asked. Sleeping in the guest bedroom because the very thought of going in her bedroom made the greasy food and alcohol she had consumed this evening swim in her stomach. Brooding over the fact that a loser like Xander Harris had cheated on her.

What harm was a night in a hotel, anyway? She could sleep in tomorrow, take advantage of the spa services, have a delicious lunch and top it all off with a little shopping on Rodeo Drive. She needed some things for her trip to New York anyway. A nice treat for her wounded pride.

And she did not have to go through with this insanity if she didn't want to.

Gathering the remains of her dignity, Cordy stiffened her spine, cocking her head toward the doorman in expectation, as if she were draped in Chanel and not Levis. The man obviously accustomed to the gesture, hurriedly opened the door, performing a neat bow and murmuring a welcome and to have a good evening.

"Hn," she pffted, striding across the lobby toward the front desk. The man at the desk snapped to attention with a respectful greeting. "I need a suite for the rest of the week," she amended her orignial thought. Why should she go back to the house until the repairs were finished? A nice vacation here at the Beverly wasn't exactly an extravagance. Willow could supervise the decorators at the house and by Monday when she returned from her trip to New York all would be done.

"Of course, Ma'am."

"Miss," she corrected. Her mother was a ma'am. She might be thirty but she'd be damned if some smug stuffy guy behind a desk would call her ma'am before she had her first gray hair. Especially when her dignity wasn't exactly batting a thousand tonight. "Miss Cordelia Chase."

"Of course, Miss Chase," he agreed. "The penthouse suite is available if you would prefer. It has a splendid view of the city."

"That will be fine," she glanced down at his name tag, "Lorenzo. I would like to arrange a 9 a.m. wake up call, and a full breakfast for two brought to the suite as well." Did she just say two? Did that mean she was actually going to go through with the madness Carly planned.

"Do you have any luggage, Miss Chase?"

"No," she told him, opening her purse and removing her identification and Black American Express to slide across, refusing to lick her tongue out at the man. The man was practically gawking now. At first he had looked at her as if she couldn't possibly afford a room at his hotel. Then she smirked, wasn't_ his _hotel now was it. "And, I have a guest joining me. When he arrives, please ring my room." That came out a bit more shaky than her first demands.

"As you wish, Miss Chase. I hope you enjoy your stay with us here at the Beverly Wilshire."

"I intend to."

_  
__**ooXXXoo**_

Forty minutes later, when the phone on the table in front of her rang, she almost shrieked and jumped out of her skin. Feeling all kinds of stupid, she snatched it from the cradle, clearing her throat as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "Hello?"

"Miss Chase," it was the same guy, probably making fun of her. "Your guest, a Mr. Jason Morgan has arrived."

"Thank you, um, that's all." She ended the call before the man could say anything more and jumped from the couch, rushing to the bathroom. "Okay, Cordy, you can do this." She told her reflection in the large mirror. "I mean, it's nothing right. Nothing at all." Then she pouted, "Just some strange guy that you're supposed to have sex with. Sure nothing at all!"

Jerking on the cold water, she shoved her hands beneath the spray, then took some and smoothed away a few fly aways that had escaped her ponytail. A quick lick of her lips made her frown and she scrambed into the bedroom where her purse sat on a table and grabbed the Mack lipgloss from inside and on further thought the small wide tooth comb as well.

"I'm crazy," she muttered rushing back to the bathroom. "What on earth convinced me to listen to Carly. She's crazy. Crazy Carly. That's what I'm going to call her from now on. Crazy Carly and Cooky Cordy. We deserve each other." She snatched the band from her hair, taking the comb and running it quickly through the mahagony tresses.

"Okay, Cordy, get a grip," she took a deep breath. Taking the lipgloss and applying a neat layer to her full lips. "Carly would never do anything to hurt you. You've been bestest girlfriends for years now." Then she lifted a brow, "Well, I did break the heel on her favorite pair of Jimmy Choo's. It would be just like her to pay me back this way."

Smoothing a hand down the front of her t-shirt, she frowned, "I wish I had a Calvin Klein." Clothes always made a good impression. What would this guy think when he saw her. "He'll think I'm some desperate middle aged woman who can't form decent relationships and has to resort to buying it."

Her eyes widened at what she said, "I'm buying sex. Oh my God, I'm buying sex! I've officially hit rock bottom."

The discrete door chime made her slap a hand over her mouth as if the man on the otherside could somehow hear her. "I can do this," she told her reflection. "If he's ugly, I'll just pay him and send him back where he came from. I don't have to have sex with him. I can just," she squeezed her eyes shut, "I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this," she whimpered.

"Okay," she took three quick breaths, "I can do this. I'm Cordelia Chase. I bust balls everytime I step into a boardroom. Men tremble at my feet. I am the baddest bitch that ever walked in Prada." Shaking her wavy hair off her shoulders, she left the bathroom, ignoring the twist in her stomach.

"I will not throw up," she whispered as she neared the door. "I will NOT throw up."

Her hand trembled as she reached out for the knob, so she took another girding breath, "Who is it?"

"_Konnichiwa_, Miss Chase. My name is Jason of _Heisei_."

It was the greeting Carly told her to expect. _Heisei_ which loosely translated to serenity. Goodness knows that delicious voice was promising a lot more than that. If she turned this knob who could say what would happen. Who knew what lay on the other side. If she didn't, played it safe, she could go back to her life and forget this moment of insanity.

And when did Cordelia Chase cower behind doors.

With a bravado that had saved her on more than one occasion, she opened the door. And what lay on the other side took her breath away.

Tall, silky blond hair that her fingers wanted to touch. A mouth that looked just as naughty as those delicious cerulean eyes promised he would be. Dressed elegantly in all black that draped his powerful body which inspired a rush of arousal wet and achy between her legs.

"Hello, salty goodness."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rated: M **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Three: My T-Shirt & My Panties On**_

For the first time in his life he...faultered.

Exquisite. The word whispered through his mind leaving Jason quite shaken. He had seen beautiful women before. Never quite exquisite as her. Over the years he had learned to appreciate all types of beauty. Classic. Quiet. Dazzling. Physical appearence wasn't the whole of beauty. The most powerful, lasting and inspiring beauty radiated from the heart. The soul.

And this woman simply gleamed.

It was her eyes, some voice deep inside him answered. They were a confusing blend of strength and vulnerablity. Passion and innocence. Mystery, yet somehow an answer. He just needed to find the right question.

When he drew in a deep breath, thankfully hidden, the scent of violets enveloped him. In his mind's eye, he could see her dabbing perhaps a scented oil on her pulse points. Just behind her ears. At each wrist. The small hollow at her throat down between the sweet valley of her breasts. Behind her knees. The slope of her ankle. The base of her spine.

Each spots he would caress, would run his mouth across so that he could drown in the erotic mix of flowers and her feminine scent.

Before the fantasy could continue, Jason caught himself. Performing a neat bow, "Good evening, Miss Chase." Rising he handed her one of his calling cards, so that she would know he was exactly who he claimed to be. _Heisei _cards were next to impossible to obtain. Given only to trusted clients who had been recommended.

"Hi," she answered, with a slight wave, "Uh, would you like to come in?"

"Thank you," he nodded, stepping inside the luxurious suite at her prompting.

He watched her step back and look at him, those wondrous eyes of hers flicking nervously away, only to return again and stare. Anxious clients weren't unfamiliar territory, and it was his responsiblity to put her at ease. Unfortunately, for the life of him, all of his training and graces seemed to have remained on the other side of the door she just closed.

So they looked at each other. The moment stretched out, twisted with something sensual neither had expected. Jason watched her draw quick breaths into her lungs, her lush lips parted as if to aid. Long slender fingers trembled at her sides and a rush of heat slithered up his spine.

It was ridiculous. He had performed personal services for more than ten years. He should not be standing here like some untried youth, practically vibrating with lust. This was a job and nothing more.

Feeling very foolish, he allowed a smile to touch his lips, "My name is Jason Morgan, I am your attendant for the night."

"Attendant?" The word came out a bit choked, those eyes lighting with a wry humor that he had a feeling he would come to enjoy very much. "Is that what they're calling the oldest profession these days?"

"I am a great many things, Miss Chase, a whore is not one of them." At least not anymore.

"I didn't mean to offend you," she quickly responded but he lifted a hand in truce.

"I know."

"It's just that I'm nervous, and I have no idea what I'm doing here tonight." She rambled on as if he hadn't spoken. "My best friend Carly arranged this for me tonight. See, I just found my boyfriend in bed today with a mutual associate, the rat bastard, and I kicked him out. Carly and I went out drinking to, well make me feel better, then she pulls out this card and tells me that _Heisei _is exactly what I need."

"Miss Chase-"

"Now I don't know what I'm doing. Hand me a corporate portfolio and I'm in my element but inviting men into my hotel room and having sex with them? Let's just say I'm floundering waaay out of my league here."

If he allowed it, she could probably go on the entire night, he thought with an inner chuckle. Damn Arashi and his little twinges of precognition. He was right, of course. Cordelia Chase was different.

"Cordelia," he took her gesturing hands into his own, ignoring the little spark of heat from her touch and squeezed just a bit. Her voice broke off mid sentence as she stared down at their joined hands. Better to get her used to his touch now, rather than later and send her off into another spiral of nerves. "Let's sit down, yes?"

"Okay," she managed and allowed him to walk her over to the large sitting area and the deep taupe sofa that centered the room.

Easing her down onto a cushion, he straightened, "May I get you something to drink? Water perhaps?"

"You don't have to wait on me," she grimaced.

"Cordelia," he drawled and she finally graced him with a small smile. It was like a fist to the gut. Imagine if she turned the full power of that expression on him. He'd probably experience his first spontaneous orgasm. "Water, yes?"

"Yes, thank you."

Taking the moment to walk behind the small bar, he found the serving tray, a large glass pitcher and accompanying glasses and set them aside. Opening the low refridgerator, there was a liter of Evian inside which he selected and poured into the waiting pitcher. He took two linen napkins and folded them neatly and set them on the tray as well.

Her eyes followed his every movement. It was certainly in his favor that most of his clients liked to watch him, otherwise he would have been affected by the power behind her eyes.

The ritual was a simple one. Kneeling easily, he lifted a napkin from the tray, folded it into a triangle, creasing it lightly with his index finger before taking an edge and draping it gently across her lap. Next he poured her water, making sure to grasp the glass by the base so that his hands would neither warm the chilled liquid or touch the rim.

Then he lowered his head and offered.

_**ooXXoo**_

It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever witnessed.

Okay, she was more than turned on and it had nothing to do with the fact that probably the best looking specimen of masculinity was kneeling before her. She didn't even want to think about how graceful and poised he was in that gorgeous Armani suit he was wearing.

What floored her were his hands. The tranquility in his face as he did something as simple as pouring her a glass of water. It was something that he probably did for all of his clients but still, it made her feel special.

"Thank you," she murmured, taking the glass from him and drinking. No, just because he made it look pretty did not make the water taste better.

"You are most welcome, Cordelia."

After a few more calming sips, she held the glass in her lap. "I guess we should talk about what's going to happen tonight, hun?" It helped to settle the frazzled nerves in her stomach to take charge. It was how she performed best in her professional life, so she fell back on the familiar.

When he lifted those penetrating eyes to hers again, the little flutter in her stomach was stronger. "First and most importantly, you need to remember that nothing happens between us that you don't want Cordelia. _Heisei _isn't merely to supply someone with sex. You can find sex at the nearest street, in a corner bar, even a grocery store. My duty to you is to provide you with an escape. How you choose to pursue that is your wish."

"My wish?"

"Yes. I've clients who merely wanted another person to talk to. To listen. You'd be surprised how difficult it is to truly listen and not offer advice or try to fix a problem someone presents to you. Oft times, all that is required is the simple act of listening and acknowleging."

She was guilty of that on some occasions, had to actually think about the times she had just been there for someone without trying to put in her two cents. "And other clients?"

"Some wanted the simple act of touching. Others liked massage. And there has been sex as well."

That was honest. "So you're saying if all I wanted was someone to grip about my ex with."

"Then that's what I would be for you."

She could almost feel the heat filling her face, "And if I wanted more?"

"We will go only as far as you choose." He repeated again and for some reason she felt like she could trust that.

"I want-" she broke off, knowing she was probably the color of a tomato by now. Talking was great and maybe they'd do some of that but her body was humming. How did she tell him that she wanted more without fainting from embarrasment? "I want-"

"More?" he murmured gently and she nodded quickly grateful for his help.

She watched him draw air into his lungs, the slight flare of his nose and the answering glint in his eyes that told her he was quite pleased with her request. Was it wrong to feel arrogant that a man who made his living providing pleasure to other women was looking forward to being with her?

Carefully he removed the glass from her grip, returning it to the small tray. Turning back, he lifted a hand to her face tracing light fingers across the line of her jaw. He leaned closer and her eyes drifted shut until she felt his hand jerk. He covered it well, but given how close they were, how painfully aware she was of everything about him, she couldn't help but feel it.

"I have but one request," he told her and the regret in his voice made something painful tug in her heart.

"Yes."

"No kissing."

_**ooXXoo**_

The second he uttered the words he wished them back. Never had he shared that intimacy with a client. And here he had almost tossed all of his safeguards aside. There were clients that tugged his heart strings. He couldn't have been in this business for so long without meeting some who touched him personally. His rule was a pointed reminder that no matter how much he might come to care for these people, this was merely his job.

They went back to their lives and forgot about him until the next phone call. He wasn't a topic of dinner conversation. No one mentioned him at business functions. No one dropped by his house for a visit because they were thinking of him. He was a respite in otherwise hectic lives.

And for the first time this woman made him want more. Dangerous. Very dangerous. Perhaps this was the reason he retired. In the beginning the isolation was welcome, then he'd been in Ireland for his birthday and everything changed. The lovers, the families he'd seen, those connections, they made him realize just how empty his life was. Arashi was his best friend. His only friend. The only person he trusted to get close enough to see all of him. And suddenly the job was too much and he needed more.

It was silly to think a kiss was more intimate than some of the acts he had shared but for him a kiss was the beginning of something. A sharing of breath. A building of trust. For him, a kiss signaled a place in the heart had been claimed.

"Okay," Cordelia brought him from his inner musings. "I understand."

He could hear from the tone of her voice that she truly didn't but would accept this condition of his. It would be difficult. His mind was already pondering what she would taste like, how her supple lips would feel against his, but it was for the best.

Best for them both.

"How would you like to begin?"

"Um, we could combine the talking and maybe a massage, then move on from there?"

"If that's what you wish?" At her nod, he rose from his position before her, taking her hand to help her to her feet. Their bodies were a breath away from touching, he realized. Just one tilt forward and he could feel her against him. A heady thought. Instead, he stepped back with an incline of his head.

"Your bedroom?"

"Yes, uh, yeah, that's fine."

"Cordelia," he stopped her again, "Remember we do only what you desire."

Except for kissing, he mentally reminded himself. "It's okay, I'm still a little nervous, that's all. I'll get over it."

"Why don't you change into something more comfortable than those jeans, and I'll wait in the bedroom for you?"

_**ooXXoo**_

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness," Cordy rambled as she paced in front of the mirror. Change into something comfortable? Like what? The robe on the back of the door? Can't exactly give her a massage underneath mounds of terry cloth could he? It wasn't like she actually took a brief moment to think about what she was doing tonight.

No, no, she merely jumped into the taxi, leaving her truck at the bar and went straight to the hotel before she sobered up enough to change her mind. Too bad she was stone cold sober now. If she went in that bedroom and had sex with Jason Morgan, it would be with her full faculties and no excuse that she was too inebriated to know better.

And what did it say about her that a part of her was really looking forward to it. A _really _big part of her. Like ninety-two percent of her was ready to jump the guy and find out if what was beneath that suit looked as good as what she'd seen so far. There was seven percent that was nervous. The only man she'd had sex with for quite a while was Xander and no offense to her but Xander was NOT Jason Morgan. Then there was that one percent that was questioning her sanity.

The ninety-two was gaining on it and ready to beat it's annoying voice down.

"Comfortable," she repeated. Then looked at herself in the mirror. The jeans were gone, leaving her in a pair of black boyshorts. They were plain but sexy. Why hadn't she put on a thong? Or at least a pair of silk bikini briefs. Nope just plain old boyshorts. At least she wasn't wearing granny panties.

Rather than wear the matching plain black bra, she kept her t-shirt on. That was sexy right? The deep v gave a nice hint of cleavage. It was just short enough to reveal her stomach. The fit emphasized the fact that she wore nothing beneath, especially the fact that her taut nipples seemed to be screaming _'here I am, come and get me.' _

"Thank God for Pilates!" she whispered, then bent over and shook out her hair. "It's not the 'I just had fabulous sex' look but maybe that will come later."

"Exactly what I want," she reminded herself. "I can stop at anytime."

Too bad she didn't want to stop.

Nerves forgotten for the moment, she swept open the bathroom door and goggled at the sight before her.

"Sweet jalepeno." She tried to swallow but her throat was dry as the desert. "Thank you Carly. I will personally buy you three pairs of Jimmy Choo's tomorrow." She tilted her head to the side and licked her lips, "Maybe five."

The room was dim and she could hear Celtic music playing in the background. Sounded beautiful and haunting like that music from the movie Braveheart. Yum Mel Gibson. Young Mel, not old Mel.

But Mel had nothing on the man standing in front of her.

In a pair of black boxer briefs. With the most amazing tattoo on his back.

No Cordy, she mentally admonished herself, you CANNOT do a little dance. And make sure you're not drooling. Drooling is sooo not attractive.

Would he think her perverted if she walked over and ran her tongue across those washboard abs?

When he turned around the mouth that was driving her to distraction curved into a smile. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"No," she had more than enough alcohol this evening. She wanted to remember every second of what happened next and without the taint of a buzz. "I'm fine."

He held out a hand to her, "Come."

And her core clenched with hunger. Oh, yeah. She was looking forward to coming alright. Coming all night. Slipping her hand into his felt right, as if she had done it many times before and would do so many times again. "Is that ylang, ylang I smell?"

There was a small but obviously quite powerful candle lit on the nightstand by the bed along with a clear bottle of oil. Now, the man had on a suit, where on earth had he stashed this stuff? And were there more goodies that she could look forward to?

"Yes, along with tea tree and lavender."

"It smells wonderful."

As he helped her lay down on the bed, he told her, "Ylang ylang is a sensual oil. It helps to counter anger and frustration."

"Was certainly feeling that earlier today," and that earned her a soft chuckle of laughter. "That sounds nice."

"What?"

"When you laugh." She paused, realizing that might have been a bit more than he wanted.

"Thank you," he accepted and she relaxed. "Tea tree begins the healing process as lavender inspires passion, cleansing, and protection." He continued on after she had settled.

"You know a lot about that kind of stuff."

"Herbs and essenses help to improve mental and physical health. That's why aromatheraphy is so popular. Take chocolate for example."

She turned a flirty look over her shoulder, "Perfect example."

"Not only does chocolate release certain chemicals in the brain that stimulate the body, but sometimes the mere smell is enough to inspire the response."

"So that's why Godiva is so popular. A truffle is the food equivalent of a quickie." That inspired a rich burst of laughter that made her smile.

"You're very beautiful Cordelia."

The words came from no where, caught something inside of her and held on. She knew she was attractive, and being complimented was something she had grown accustomed to from the moment she received her first training bra. Jason probably told women they were beautiful all the time.

But just the suddeness of his words, the way his face seemed to frown for a second as if his heart had spoken before his mind had the opportunity to censor, that made the words so much more meaningful.

_**ooXXoo**_

This night was going to rip him apart.

He was trying his damnedest to treat her like just another client. And failing miserably. Cordelia was amazing. Not just beautiful, though that was enough to reach out and grab him by the throat, but intelligent. Clever. So clever, he had no problem believing that she was the President of her company.

She challenged him on levels he hadn't anticipated. Imagine debating the qualities of classic muscle cars, or the best ristorante in Tuscany to find the perfect red wine and pasta.

When she laughed, God, when she laughed it felt like he was being embraced by warmth.

And his musings were not distracting him from the silky skin beneath his fingertips. He had touched her everywhere and felt her wondrous body melt. When he had paused to remove the tight t-shirt, her quick involunatry shiver told him all he needed to know. "May I ask you a question," she moaned as his hands explored the length of her back, pausing in wonder at the tattoo at the base of her spine.

"Of course," his voice sounded thick and strained to his ears. He wanted his mouth there, his thumbs rubbed over the ink. He wanted to feel her arch with pleasure against his touch.

"Have you had men clients before?"

A brow lifted in caution. This was a touchy subject for many people. "Yes."

She graced him with a glance over her shoulder, and he reached forward to tuck a tendril behind her ear before returning his hands to her back. "Sexually?" Her voice had lowered a bit.

"Yes."

"What was it like? I'm sorry," she shook her head turning away, "Forget I asked."

Judging from the heat in her face, she wanted to know. Knudging her over she sat up at his direction. He brushed her hair away from her face and Cordelia leaned into his touch, much like a cat that enjoyed being petted. He wondered what would cause his beautiful feline to purr.

"Different than a woman," he began carefully. "Yet, the same in many ways."

She shot him a skeptical glance and he smiled again, "Desire can be enjoyable whether the hand is strong like mine, or slender as yours. As long as there is compassion and tenderness."

"Top or bottom?"

"Seme and uke," he answered honestly. She placed her hands on his chest, tracing fingers along his stomach. When she glanced up at him he was quite surprised to find her eyes filled with unexpected excitement.

"Wow," was all she said before laying back down.

Cordelia reclined on her elbows while he returned to his massage, down her long legs, to rub oil into her left foot. His eyes would occasionally focus on her mouth, or her breasts. She couldn't be oblivious to the erection that pressed against the cotton boxer briefs he wore. The atmosphere simmered with suppressed hunger as both weighed how to continue.

"Mmmm, that's a nice spot."

"Did you know there were thousands of pressure points in the foot which correspond with the human body?"

"I can believe it," she whispered, her eyes sultry with wanting, lids heavy as she followed the movement of his hands.

"Like this spot right here," he nudged gently with the knuckle of his thumb and she gasped.

"What did you-" Again, and her head fell back, all that luxurious hair fanning out in waves. "Oooh, oh god," her throaty words were sweet agony to his aroused senses. Slowly his hands moved upward, over her shapely calves back down again to slowly lower her leg to the bed.

"Jason," she panted, their intense gazes meeting as something desperate and explosive passed between them. He watched her swallow, his aching cock throbbing in answer, matching the rhythm of her harsh uneven breaths. Lowering down onto his hands, he crawled forward as she raised her knees to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Yes, Cordelia."

"More."


	4. Chapter 4

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them

Song lyrics credit: _**Runaway**_ by The Corrs

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter Four: Bump & Grind**_

The groan of frustration was followed by a slender arm working it's way from beneath the sheets to flop unceremoniously onto the nightstand. A hand searched limply for the incessant ringing that had awakened it's owner, eventually landing on the small irritating device. Grasping it, the arm worked it's way back into the cocoon of sheets so that a gravely voice could say, "Rome had better be burning."

"Cordelia! Where are you!" A masculine voice on the other end demanded, "We had an eight o'clock meeting with the attorneys to finalize the contracts for the deal. It's almost nine!"

"Ric?" The voice asked again, "Wha you wan, sleepin?"

"What the hell? Cordelia are you drunk? Is that why you missed such an important meeting, because you've been drinking all night?"

"Not drunk," she muttered, her brain clearing just a bit. Gratefully the little cocoon she was in kept her safely in the dark, so she risked opening her eyes just a bit more. "You finshed the contracts right?" Her voice was a bit scratchy, so she tried clearing her throat so she wouldn't sound like a frog.

"Of course, all that's needed is for everyone to sign."

"Then what are you calling me for Ric," sometimes she wondered why she had hired Ric Lansing as Chase legal counsel.

The man acted as if he needed her to hold his hand to take a piss. Finalizing a few simple contracts were something a Law school graduate could handle. For a man who boasted of metriculating from an Ivy League College with the best internships and reputation of being the best, Ric Lansing sure as hell could act like a baby at times.

"You were the one who said she wanted to be in on all aspects of this one Cordelia."

Great, throw her words in her face now. "I'll come to the office later this afternoon," she mumbled before turning her head in the mass of pillows. Only to have her mouth graze the smooth warm skin next to her.

Hazel eyes widened in astonishment.

_Jason._

Shit!

Boy, was she awake now.

"Look Ric, I'll uhh, see you later when I come in," she ignored his protests, and the almost manic words spuring from the cell phone. "Gotta go, buh-bye."

Afraid to move, she tried to take in her surroundings. Last night she had checked into the Beverly. Last night she had the most fantabulous sex with the man laying next to her. A quick wrinkle of her nose had her amending the thought. The man that she was sprawled over. They were both naked and it seemed the little cocoon included Jason as well. 

Wait a minute, was that his leg?

Carefully, Cordelia lifted her head and sure enough a few feet away were a pair of feet. How in the bloody fuck did they end up this way?

_"You feel so good."_

The husky voice, strained with need echoed through her memory and if her bestest friend could have seen the blush that spread across her face, Carly would have fainted in shock.

The things they had done...she paused, feeling muscles she had forgotten about protest.

_"Jaa-son, oh, uh, yeah, un-hun, yeah, more. Harder. Harder!"_

A little eep escaped as a more vivid picture fluttered before her eyes and she remembered exactly why she had collasped this way.

_Large hands gripped her waist, as she arched back in ecstacy. The muscles in her thighs burned but she didn't care. All that mattered was the wave of everything making her feel like she would explode into a tiny million pieces._

This was the third, no fourth time and she was reveling in the control he had handed over to her. All those damned riding lessons she endured as a child were quietely thanked as she rocked her hips, rising, falling, thrilling at the slide of his cock deeper and harder. The sounds of Jason's panting, the deep rough groans that tremored through his entire body only urged her higher, to take even more of the paradise he promised.

Her fingers gripped his thighs as she slowed into a delicious roll of her hips that inspired a particularly nice growl of pleasure from Jason. Wicked laughter burst free in a breathless rush as she glanced back over her shoulder. Hands raked through the tangled mass of her hair, down her neck to cup her heavy breasts. Before she could think, Jason's hand had crept around to her stomach to pull her back against him.

"Tease," he grumbled, sitting up to meet her half way, in an awe inspiring display of abdominal strength. Even as his hands were brushing hers aside to fill with her breasts, to brush his thumbs over her nipples.

"You like it," she smiled and felt him throb heavily inside her.

"Yes, I like it." He agreed, pressing his mouth to the line of her neck. He nibbled briefly, the sharp bite sending a shiver of delight down her spine as pain mixed with pleasure to be soothed by the tender ministrations of his tongue.

A talented hand slid down the plane of her stomach, between her legs to find the aching nub there. Her broken cry filled the room joining the pulsating rhythm of the music she could almost hear in the back ground. He brushed her clit in the same rhythm of her hips rocking against him.

"So warm," he murmured, playing her until she vibrated dangerously close to orgasm. "I knew you would be warm. God, I knew."

"Jason, please," she begged. "More, please more."

The hand clutching the cell, went to her mouth to stifle another gasp. That certainly hadn't been the end, and she remembered him pulling free from her wet grip much to her protest, only to shriek in suprise as he flipped her onto her knees and began paying homage to the curve of her ass with those magnificent hands and mouth of his. He had been determined to hear her scream before slipping deep inside her again.

"Oh my, my, my," she murmured feeling him move just a bit. She stiffened, her heart hammering in her chest, until she realized that he wasn't moving but was still asleep.

After several more minutes of assurance, she tried to free herself from the intimate postion, only to shriek as her back met nothing and she hit the floor in a tangle of sheets.

_**ooXXoo**_

Jason's eyes snapped open at the loud feminine yelp, slightly annoyed to be jerked so abruptly from the nice dream he'd been having. The sensation of a pair of sensual lips moving over his length and the honeyed taste on his tongue was reluctantly drifting away. He took a deep breath, feeling his heavy and very alert cock jerk against stomach.

Raising onto an elbow, he glanced over the side of the bed and found the owner of those delightful lips trying to get free of the mass of bedding on her. Lowering down to his arm, he watched, feeling a smile curve his lips as she muttered about _'fucking monster sheets'_ and her head finally appeared.

God, she was beautiful.

Fury bristled off Cordelia, who looked like she was ready to commit murder and all he wanted to do was smile. He felt he knew her well enough to say if she caught him grinning at her predicament like an idiot, she'd chew him a new one. So by the time she swirled her head in his direction he had managed to carefully school his features into mere curiousity.

"Oh, please," she huffed, grabbing one of the pillows and tossing it into his face with a whap of air. "Don't think I don't see the humor taunting me in your eyes, you bed hog!"

He removed the pillow slowly, not even trying to hide his grin now since it wouldn't have done much good anyway. "Good morning. Do you always start the day sputtering like a wet cat?"

Rather than answer, she moved so quickly and unexpected, he could do nothing but brace himself as she jump on top of him. She wiggled around, straddling his waist with a malicious glee as she grabbed his hands pinning them over his head. "Gotcha."

"Got me?" he querried, feeling a warmth spread through him that had nothing to do with the desire from his dream. Well, given the sway of her breasts near his mouth, almost nothing.

"I'll teach you, wet cat hun?"

"School me, Cordelia. I've been a bad boy," he returned, moving his hips so she could feel the erection her heat was currently driving a bit insane.

"Dirty boy," she laughed and decided to torture him even more by swiviling her own waist. His shaft fit perfectly against her, rubbing against her now tightly aroused clit and covering him with the evidence of her arousal. "Someone has been dreaming about me."

"I'd say, there were a few _wet _dreams going around." Then to press his advantage, he leaned forward to take a nipple into his mouth, making her keen softly, just like the cat he had likened her to.

"Condom?"

"Table."

_**ooXXoo**_

Jason walked into the bathroom to find Cordelia in the huge tub up to her neck in bubbles. For a moment he considered joining her, just taking off the robe he wore and slipping inside, inside her but instinct warned him he had already stepped over the line with her.

He never made love to clients all through the night.

He never stayed and slept with them.

He never awakened the next morning already aching to repeat it all over again.

And he certainly never dreamed of them.

So instead he walked over to the side of the tub and sat on the edge and watched her. A trail of water ran from that pulsing hollow at her throat down between the valley of her breasts. She had piled all that thick hair up, with wet tendrils sticking to the side of her face, making him wonder just how hot the water was. Given the steam on the mirror that hadn't come from his shower, it was pretty damned hot.

_"Say it's true, there's like me and you. I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too. And I would run away. I would runaway, yeah, yeah. I would runaway. I would runaway, with you."_

She evidently had taken his CD from the bedroom and placed it in the player here in the bathroom. His selections of Celtic music had been a whim when he left home the night before. And hearing her mangle one of his favorite songs was kinda cute.

Only the words were cutting deep into wounds he didn't know he bore.

_"Cause I, am falling in love, with you. No never, I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you."_

Rather than examine the unfamiliar emotions, he touched a hand to her shoulder and her eyes snapped open, telling him she'd known he was there all along. "Enjoying yourself?"

"It's not as nice as my tub at home," she winked, "But it will do. You have great taste in music. The Corrs, right?"

"Among other artists."

"I'm going to guess, Celtic, Morgan, so does that mean you're Irish because you don't have an accent."

"It means my Grandmother's family migrated from Ireland years ago and when I went back to explore my heritage, I found several things that I grew to love. And yes, Celtic music was one of them."

"You just keep surprising me," she smiled, tilting her head as her eyes continued to asses him.

"I hope that's a good thing."

"It is."

The song faded into another selection, that he silently thanked, but their moment stretched on until his better sense began urging him to explore just beneath those bubbles again. "You ordered breakfast?" His words came out a little rushed, but she didn't seem to notice.

"It's here?"

"Yes," he breathed a sigh of relief, as his common sense regained control. "I can set it up on the terrace if you like, it's a beautiful morning out."

"Thank you, I'd like that," she lowered her eyes briefly before returning to his face, "I'd like it more if you would join me."

"I would like that as well."

_**ooXXoo**_

By the time she emerged from her bath and slipped into the thick robe, Cordelia managed to settle her scramble of emotions. What was she doing? This wasn't the intimate setting her temporarily weakened heart was making it seem. Just because Jason was an outstanding lover, didnt' mean he was _her _lover. Just because he had shown her more care and tenderness in one night than Xander had their entire relationship meant nothing. It was Jason's job to treat her this way.

When she had opened her eyes and found him sitting on the edge of the tub, a part of her had wanted to grab him by the robe and drag him down to touch her mouth to his. They had been so intimate last night. She had shared herself with him in a way, that she never had with Xander. Yet, she missed that one simple thing.

It was a simple thing, wasn't it. A kiss. Two lips pressing together. Just a kiss. So why did it mean so much to her? Why did it feel like that one simple kiss was a wall between them that she desperately wanted to overcome?

Stupid Cordy, she reminded herself. This was one night and when they finished breakfast she would order an outfit from the boutique downstairs, Jason would dress in his fine suit and they would part company never to meet again.

Why was the pang in her heart from that truth worse than losing Xander had been?

As she stepped onto the terrace, she couldn't help but smile that Jason had waited for her. He had arranged the table for two places and was arranging the cart so they could easily refill a plate if they wanted. Coffee gleamed in silver, a glass caraffe of orange juice set next to it.

He looked pleased to see her, as he pulled out her chair, reaching over to the silver dome to remove it from the plate. "I didn't know what you wanted, so I served a bit of everything."

At the small knaw of hunger she was just grateful her stomach hadn't decided to embarass her. The aroma hit her, just as he lifted a linen napkin to spread across her lap and she couldn't wait to taste. Jason had chosen well, a small row of silver dollar pancakes had been sprinkled with powdered sugar and fresh berries, fluffy scrambled eggs were accompanied by two slices of crisp bacon and a sausage pattie.

"If there's anything you don't like," he told her, pouring her first a glass of juice, then coffee, "I can get you something else."

"No, this is fine, Jason," she placed a hand on his wrist, halting him, "You don't have to serve me, I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself."

"I know," he gave her a small grin, that made her heart flutter, "I want to, for you." Using the senses she had cultivated over the years, she searched his gaze for the truth, for a sign that he was just doing his job and she found none. All she saw was Jason, so she believed him.

"Okay," her hand slowly slipped away, so that he could sit across from her. The meal went quietly and as she slowly sipped her coffee away, Cordy realized there would be no reason for Jason to stay after breakfast. She couldn't stretch the meal out forever.

Jason would leave.

"So," she began, "I got a phone call this morning, that's why I woke up, I mean."

"And rolled onto the floor?"

Shaking her head, she picked up a small blueberry and threw it at him. The glow of his smile made her feel alive. "You're still a bed hog but as I was saying, my lawyer called, so I have to go into the office this afternoon. I was wondering," she paused not really knowing what she was trying to say.

"Cordelia?" He frowned a bit, looking down at his plate. Was he as disappointed by leaving as she felt? "If you were wondering about," he paused, his brows drawing together in discomfort, "Payment for last night, you should know that it was already taken care of."

"No," her voice sounded high and strained, "No, um, Carly told me that already." And wasn't it a good thing that she hadn't said anything? "No I was just thinking about how I had this big business trip coming up and I needed to get in to look at the contracts so that I could fly out to New York. You know Xander really put me in a bad postion when he screwed around with Buffy. This trip is important and I needed him there with me, you know how business commitments are and now I'll have to go by myself."

By herself. Yet again. She blinked, risking a glance in his direction to find him looking at her with unfathomable eyes. Was he angry? Did he not care? Everything had seemed so perfect just moments before and now it was all wrong!

Why did she have to meet the perfect guy but find he only saw her as a business venture? Jason couldn't be more ideal. He was intelligent, attractive, had wonderful manners, going out of his way to put her at ease.

A perfect guy? Her brow raised inquiringly.

"Jason, I have a question for you."

_**ooXXoo**_

"You want me to fly with you out to New York and pose as your boyfriend for the weekend."

NO! His head was practically roaring the answer but somehow his mouth had yet to answer. No. Way. In. Hell.

"I'd hire you to be my companion until Monday evening, though we'd have to stay here at the hotel because I refuse to go back to my house until it's done." The more she talked, the more those gorgeous eyes of hers began to sparkle as if she were liking the idea more and more.

All he wanted to do was get up and leave. He was retired. He took this last client because Arashi had asked him to. There was nothing about being a companion for the week and impersonating her boyfriend. And just because his heart ached a little that she saw him only as a job and not as the something more he was feeling, didn't mean he was crazy enough to do this.

He had never worked longer than a night. It wasn't done. It was asking for troubles that he didn't want and he was already in too deep with Cordelia anyway.

"I'd pay for your plane ticket."

"I can buy my own plane ticket." No wait, that's not what he meant. He wasn't buying a plane ticket because this wasn't happening. He just couldn't stand Cordelia thinking he couldn't even afford to purchase one for himself.

"No, really, it's no problem. I saw that suit you had on, so I'm guessing that you don't need clothes."

"Cordelia, I can't do this."

"Sure, it's the same as last night right? Except you'd be mine exclusively until Monday evening."

When part of him was wanting that exclusivness to be permanent. Not a chance, he was getting out of here while his sanity was still intact. "I can't."

"Please," she cried loudly as if she were desperate. "I, I, I can't go there by myself. Not when they're expecting me to come with someone. I mean I know Xander probably had good reasons to dump me, but I can't do this by myself. The next trip, everything will be back to normal and being alone won't matter so much. I just can't do it this time."

"I-" tried to debate, even then feeling his protests weakening under the soft entreaty in her eyes.

"Please Jason? Please help me?" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like writing about them**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Beck & Call...Boy**_

_**Chapter Five: Milk That Honey**_

By the time he was opening the door to his home, Jason was beginning to question whether or not the night before and the insanity he had just agreed to were apart of a delusion he was suffering from. Perhaps Arashi hadn't called the night before and he was laying out on his lawn near his meditation pool having suffered from some type of brain anerysm.

It was possible.

And it was certainly a better explanation for his behavior than the one he had. _Cordelia's eyes._ He was an adult, not a preteen adolescent in the throws of his first crush and incapable of controlling his actions. Just because she looked at him with those pleading eyes and her pouty mouth, there was no reason to agree to an idea that he knew was asking for trouble.

It wouldn't be the first time he'd given in to one of her pleas and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

So no, this wasn't something his mind had conjured up, he actually agreed to be Cordelia's companion until Monday evening. No, he agreed to pretend to be her boyfriend. "What man consents to being a boyfriend anyway?" he asked his empty house, refusing to acknowledge that he was talking to himself. "She's my lover," his gruff retort echoed back into his ears mockingly. Yes, Cordelia was his lover, but not in the sense that he might want her to be.

Giving his meditation pool a longing glance, Jason grunted and turned toward his bedroom instead. Ignoring the large canopied bed, he went to his closet, removing a pair of trousers and a black shirt so that he could change from his suit of the night before.

If he were going through with this nonsense, he needed to pack. So he grabbed a large suitcase and tossed it to the bed as well. As he went through his wardrobe, selecting both casual and evening wear that would be suitable regardless of the occasion, he tried to keep his thoughts on the business angle of their agreement. Nothing in Cordelia's words indicated she wanted more from him than his services and he needed to remember that fact.

By the time hechanged and finished packing, Jason felt he had finally regained the small loss of control. There was no reason he shouldn't enjoy Cordelia's company for these few days and part ways to continue on with his plan. Besides, he found he actually liked her. Her brilliant mind that challenged his own, quirky but very sharp humor which inspired laughter he seldom allowed and she was beautiful, so very exquiste that simply looking at her was enough, all in all not a very bad way to spend the next few days.

Especially if they would spend their nights in bed together.

The soft chime of his doorbell interrupted a vivid fantasy of him kneeling before Cordelia and the scrape of her fingernails in his hair. Shaking his head at the foolish thoughts, he left his bedroom and was mildly surprised to find Arashi at his door.

It had been years since the man felt the need to check up on him after an evening spent with a client. In the beginning the concern had been appreciated even if he never would have admitted it unless under threat of death. The intensive training he had endured, classes at the University, lessons of etiquitte and propriety had served him well. Yet nothing could quite prepare him for the first client and how unexpectedly vulnerable he had felt when he returned to his apartment afterwards.

Arashi had been the one who understood and stayed until the ground had settled under his feet again.

"Unexpected," Jason greeted with a small bow of his torso and a smile, "But welcome as always. _Konnichiwa_, Arashi-san."

His mentor was as usual dressed elegantly in a dark suit, this one in navy pinstripes, perfectly tailored specifically for his body. Raven hair was cropped low to his head and meticulously groomed as was the go-tee that framed his gently returned smile. Arashi's Japanese heritage and serene demeanor always gave him a exotic, mystic but Jason could see the kindness in those dark eyes and the sense of humor that lay beneath the quite surface that didn't mind the comparison to the famous Hollywood actor he supposedly favored.

"Jason-kun," he answered with a bow of his head, "I hope I am not disturbing you."

"Of course not, I was merely packing." Jason stepped aside to let Arashi enter his home and gave nothing more than a lift of brow in surprise as he realized his mentor wasn't alone.

"I have come to trouble you this afternoon, Jason, I hope you will forgive me. Allow me to introduce a student, Logan Hayes. Logan this is a friend of mine, Jason Morgan."

Cerulean eyes sought Arashi's in question, then went to the young man standing in his doorway. It was almost like looking back through time to the same arrogant, knuckleheaded know it all he had been years ago when he climbed into Arashi's car. A few inches shorter, this Logan Hayes even shared some of his same characteristics. Sandy blonde hair, greyish blue eyes instead of his own pure blue. Wiry in those jeans that had seen better days, a denim jacket and military green tee beneath completed the rebel aura the boy tried to project complete with hard eyes that had seen too much and insolent smirk.

"_Konnichiwa_, Logan-san, welcome to my home." Jason greeted and he could almost hear the snort of laughter the man barely held back. He himself had been much the same. Unless Jason was mistaken, the boy was nervous as hell and doing his best to not show it.

"Yeah, uh, nice to meet you." Logan lifted a shoulder, looking around, "Nice place you've got here."

"_Arigato_," he closed the door behind them, gesturing toward the living room, "Please be comfortable, I'll bring tea and refreshment."

Jason held back a smirk of his own at the appauled expression on Logan's face. Probably would prefer anything but tea, Jason shook his head as memories flooded back. A cold beer, straight from the bottle, going down smooth and icy to calm the nerves straining in his stomach.

As he walked toward his kitchen, he could hear Arashi murmur, "No one prepares tea like Jason-kun. You would do well to watch and learn."

Tea ceremony in Japan was an art form and Arashi had sent him over to study and perfect it from an old woman who had blistered his knuckles with a bamboo rod for two months. He spent hours watching knarled old hands that should have trembled but still maintained a grace he could only admire. Days memorizing each subtle nuance, the proper way to fill the pot with hot water, which direction to stir. Then hours more making each movement a thing of beauty.

Not to mention he had to make the damned tea taste good.

Not everyone at _Heisei _was granted the privileges he had been given, so Arashi must see something in this Logan Hayes. What, only time would tell.

When Jason returned with his tray, Logan was fidgeting like a wild animal that had been caged. Arashi gestured for him to serve and Logan managed to sit still long enough for Jason to pour the three of them tea in the tradition he had been taught. If Logan looked like he wanted to escape before, the desperate look in his eyes was even worse now.

Again, Jason glanced at his friend, wondering exactly what was going on but the quiet man was keeping his counsel to himself for the moment. Instead he finished his tea and set the cup down, rising, "Please excuse me for a moment."

Logan waited until Arashi had closed his patio door behind him and walked toward his meditation pool before speaking. "Is he always like that?"

Finally, Jason could see what Arashi wanted of him. "Yes, don't worry. You'll get used to it."

"Probably, not." Logan huffed in disbelief, then glanced around the room. "I guess you must have worked for Heisei for a long time to be able to afford a place like this?" The grimace Jason held back was probably the same one Arashi had when years ago he had asked a similiar question. "You're practically a legend you know. Everybody I've talked to says your name like you're the golden child or something. Guess that's why he brought me over here to meet you hun?"

"No," Jason smiled at the comparison, "I believe Arashi brought you here to see what comes of all the careful nudging he's been giving you."

"Yeah, right," Logan snorted this time, "I'll never like tea, never be able to make it like you just did. I don't see why he thought I could fit into a place like _Heisei_. I was making a good living over on Sunset Boulevard turning tricks. I'm not cut out for this shit the two of you are talking about."

Jason took another sip of the tea it had taken him years to be able to appreciate, "I believe I felt the same way when Arashi first brought me out here to California." He caught and held Logan's wide eyes, "When I was turning tricks back in New York."

"Naw, man," then Logan's face went from disbelief to astonishment, "Really?"

"Fucking is easy." The bluntness of the words held much of the hard edge from his younger years. "You get a John, take them to a motel, to a car, back alley, doesn't matter. Exchange some money, perform a service. Fuck, get fucked, suck and blow, eat some clit and the hour comes to an end. If that long. No names, just a business transaction."

Logan looked shaken, and Jason could understand. The cold words were out of place here in the tranquility he had inspired in his home. Developed in himself. "Once you get that first John out of the way, its almost mechanical. Dick almost gets used to it. _Heisei _is different. Like the sun and the moon. _Heisei _isn't about just sex and the sooner you realize that the easier it'll be."

"But all this shit Arashi wants me to learn," Logan shook his head, "I'm not you, I can't get into this shit."

"Why not?" Jason lifted a brow, "Not manly enough for you? You can get fucked up the ass for a hundred dollars an hour but you can't get an education? Some class and respect for yourself? Make a cup of tea?"

He could see the thoughts tumbling through Logan's head. The resistance to change, the fear of exactly what Arashi wanted Logan to let go of. A past that had kept him safe when everything else in the world around him could be reduced to chaos at any second.

When Logan said nothing, Jason continued. "_Heisei _is about attending to the needs of another. Clients expect you to be more than a quick fuck in the dark. Unless you're willing to become more, Logan-kun, you're wasting your time and should go back to your corner."

_**XXooXX**_

"Good afternoon, Cordelia. I'm so glad you decided to come into the office today, despite the fact that it's almost four."

Cordy paused in the midst of sorting through mail and glanced over at the voice coming from the door of her office. Ric Lansing was a handsome snarky bastard. But a bastard nonetheless and worth every penny of his salary unfortunately or otherwise she would have fired his ass a long time ago. There were some nights when she was working late and Ric was getting on her nerves that she would imgagine scenarios where she could crush him verbally and career wise beneath a stiletto. They were quite bloodthirsty and satisfying.

"I bring tidings of the good nature," he closed the door behind him, striding forward, a bastion of confidence in his sleek black suit, and a smile on his face. "You've been invited to a dinner tonight. Cassadine Industries, I'm sure you've heard of them. In desperate need of a fusion of capital as a result of poor management from the previous President and disowned heir Stefan Cassadine."

The suicide had been all over the news of course she had heard of it, even if it was over two and a half years ago. Cassadine Industries had been a leader in the shipping business before suffering under Stefan's horrible decisions. The family owned company had barely held up against several take-over bids and was just now celebrating a year in the black under the newest heir, Nikolas, though the company wasn't in the clear just yet.

"Must have been all the Russian inbreeding that did them in," Ric chuckled, "I heard Nikolas is from a Greek branch of the family and that's why they're doing so well now."

Cordy didn't bother to hide her mirth, "Gossip, and nasty gossip at that, is unattractive, Ric."

"Heard Nikolas is looking for a wife. Dare I ponder if that is the reason you were invited considering you were one of the companies that tried to steal Cassadine Industries from under them?"

The very idea was ludicrous. "I would have succeeded if my attorney hadn't come down with a strange case of the flu at crunch time. Should I be worried that someone is accepting payoffs?"

"Yeah, I earned a good two mil with my snot and blood red eyes. All I had to do was spend a few days with my face in the toilet. I'm a maniacal genius." Ric's whole face spread into a smile, to which she forgave him for being an idiot. "So, are you going?"

"Let's see, business dinner at the elusive Cassadine estate for the evening. You think?"

A quick nod was his only response, though his face stilled. She could only wonder what was coming next, as she watched him grow almost nervous. A shift of feet, the way he shoved his hands into his pockets as if looking for the appropriate way to say something. "Oh God, Willow told you about Xander didn't she?" She could only deduce and from the blink of guilt she saw in his eyes she was right. "The two of you have nothing better to do than stand around gossiping about my failed love life?"

"It wasn't like that," he shrugged sheepishly. "I was telling her about the dinner tonight and thought she could help you out by calling Xander to give him a heads up."

"Xander never went to business functions with me, so why would you think to do that?"

"Because unless you want the Cassadines to think you're very much available, you're going to need a date if you step one foot into their estate." He nodded at the grimace of distaste on her face, "That's right. Nikolas' aunt, Alexis, is very much in matchmaking mode. She finally married off her daughter and she's looking to go for the double with her nephew."

Samantha Davis Cassadine's marriage to Kevin Buchanan, heir to Lord Publishing in Pennslyvania and Buchanan Oil in Texas was spread all over the society pages. Even Carly had admitted the couple actually appeared to be happy instead of like card board cutouts like so many other society couples looked.

"Well I'm not worried," Cordy sat down in her leather chair, adjusting the plum skirt of elegant Dolce and Gabana suit she found in the hotel boutique. "One, I have no intention of being a sacrifical lamb for the Cassadine heir and two," she thought of a pair of blue eyes that were as vivid as a clear summer sky, a hesitant smile, "I already have a date for the evening."

"Really?" Ric asked, the single word loaded with doubt.

"Yes, really," she insisted, "I'm not a troll you know. Just because Xander and I broke up doesn't mean I can't manage a damned date."

Ric held up hands in surrender, "Never implied you couldn't. So," he let out a short audible breath, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"You've never met." And never would if she could work the situation right. The last thing she wanted was for Ric to go digging around in Jason's business. Okay, honestly, the last thing she wanted was for anyone to think she was so desperate she had to buy companionship.

"I know practically all of your friends," he insisted, "What's the guy's name?"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" At his arched brow she snarled, "It's Jason alright. Jeez, now give it a rest Ric. You've never met him."

_**xxooxx  
**_

It wasn't enough for Ric to nag her, no he had to draw Willow into the quest to discover Jason's identity. The redhead was hesitant at first, knowing the fine line of Cordelia's temper and the situation that had blown up in Cordy's face the night before.

Willow, Xander and Buffy were bff's from high school and the trio were much closer than Cordy and Willow were. Seeing that Cordy wasn't as furious as she had been upon walking in on Xander and Buffy in bed together, Willow could finally get into the quest to find out who Cordy's mystery man was.

Fed up, Cordy left her office a little after six, knowing she needed a dress for the night and to get back to the Wilshire to tell Jason about the dinner party she had included him in. Yes, she was paying him to pretend to be her boyfriend for the next few days but it didn't mean that he didn't deserve the courtsey heads up.

When she walked opened the door of her room, a small and anxious part of her had worried Jason wouldn't be there. So seeing him seated in the living area reading left her astonished at the depth of relief that unfurled in her heart. Which was patentedly ridiculous, of course. They weren't in a relationship. He was here because she was paying him to be. The wish that Jason was sitting there waiting for her because he wanted to be, because he had feelings for her was quickly banished.

Jason was exactly as this morning before they parted company. Gracious. Welcoming. Warm. The fact that she could see him sitting on her sofa back at her house was something she refused to acknowledge. He joined her in the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed as she removed her evening dress from the garment bag and hung it on a hook in the closet.

He didn't blink an eye when she told him about the party either. Instead he inquired about the time of their departure, went to his own clothes that were hanging next to the ones she had brought from her house and chose a suit that complimented her outfit perfectly.

The midnight blue of the cocktail dress warmed her creamy skin. A playful shimmer in the light with a wide scalloped neckline that skimmed the lush curve of her breasts, slender straps caressing her shoulders. The material draped seductively over nubile curves stopping just at her knees leaving long straight legs to appear even more so with the matching stilettos.

After setting her thick mahagony hair into a tumble of waves, she pinned it up leaving tendrils to tickle at her ears and the nape of her neck. She looked good, the Versace dress was a good choice she told herself as she was pinning a double strand of Tahitian black pearls around her neck. When Jason walked up behind her, tall, handsome and sexy as hell with the rich outlines of his shoulders straining against the fabric of his suit for one moment she allowed herself to think of him as her lover, not as a business deal.

Jason was her lover.

The very idea sent liquid heat straight to her core, warm and melting, to clench with hunger. He twisted one dark curl around his finger, whispering how beautiful she looked as he lowered his head to her shoulders, brushed his mouth across her skin. It took the control and restraint she didn't know she possessed to ignore the party and not strip him bare and take him back to bed.

To indulge in the same heat of the night before. To drown in him. 

_**xxooxx  
**_

After a very long winded but delicious dinner, the party at the Cassadine mansion retired to a smaller more intimate setting where business deals could be discussed over brandy and gossip that wasn't supposed to be gossip could be exchanged.

Cordy listened with one ear to the supposed merger of two media conglomerates and watched with a narrowing eye the way the women were all surrounding Jason as if he were raw bloody meat and they were sharks on the prowl.

Bitches. She hated them all.

Eyes roving, hands discretely touching, as if they had a right. Look at the blonde bimbo, laughing like a hyena with her buck teeth. One brow furred with a tinge of anger as she curled her arm into Jason's, placed a hand on his chest. A second later the skank was carefully but kindly removed, as Jason placed a small space between them. All without batting an eye, or ruffling a feather. Just because the men they were married to had widening waist bands and receeding hairlines didn't give them the right to touch hers.

"Isn't that right Cordelia?"

Caught, she turned toward Alexis who had obviously asked her opinion of something. What, she had no idea. "Pardon?"

"I said, wasn't it a stroke of luck how the deal went down." Alexis blinked at her once, an eagerness in her expression that Cordy didn't quite understand.

"Yes, I suppose so. I tried telling Wilkings that he should get in on the deal, I believe his radio stations would have benefited but he was insistant upon keeping his business in his family." She hedged, wondering where Alexis was going with all of this.

"Yes, I can certainly understand his reasoning," Alexis agreed, but all Cordy could see was Jason disentangle himself from the gaggle of women around him and leave the room. What was more interesting was Nikolas, the heir who should have been in this conversation instead of his aunt, followed.

"Isn't that right Cordelia?"

Cordy blinked at the question, then offered a wide disarming smile, "You'll have to excuse me for a moment."

Her careful steps took her down the hall a slight distance from Nikolas, who had entered a room just ahead. Then she heard Jason's voice. Something curled in her stomach, something not quite nice as she crept closer. She glanced around, noting no one had followed them so far.

Hazel eyes blinked in surprise when she took in the scene in front of her.

It was a library, very masculine with the scent of leather and wood burning in the fireplace. The rustling fire, quiet atmosphere, and two figures standing in the middle of the room was just too damned intimate for her liking. Especially that needy look on Nikolas' face.

"I didn't know you would be here tonight," she heard the pint sized Cassadine say. Okay that was a bit nasty but even in her bare feet she could tuck her head neatly into the crook of Jason's shoulder. "I didn't know you knew Cordelia Chase."

The man seemed to be fishing, "Yes, we met a while ago."

"I thought she was involved with some guy, Xander Harris. Not you. Unless she knows you the way I know you." Nikolas raised a hand, touching the lapel of Jason's jacket before falling nervously back to his side. "Is that what she is to you?"

Nikolas and Jason?

"No."

Cordelia blinked at the blunt denial. Lie, she mentally corrected. _Heisei _was how she met Jason, not that she expected Jason to admit it to Nikolas but the forcefulness of that no was more than a discrete lie to protect her reputation.

"No? Then how did you meet her?"

"Nikolas," he said quietly and Cordy almost winced at the sympathy in Jason's voice. Nikolas looked away but not before she had seen the sheen of tears in his eyes. Tears Jason must have noted as well. "I told you, I'm no longer with _Heisei_."

"But Jason-"

"I'm sorry, Nikolas. If you would simply be honest with your aunt, things would be much easier than this pretense you continue to live."

Nikolas Cassadine, heir to millions and one of businesses' most eligible bachelors was...gay?

"I don't want anyone else. I want you."

"You want the idea of me. Someone who listens to you without judgement. A partner who would be by your side and love you unconditionally. That person isn't me, Nikolas. I'm very sorry."

"No," he shook his head and took several steps back from Jason, "I'm sorry. You've been a good friend to me and I know how important your privacy is to you. Confronting you here with all of these people around." He drew in a shaky breath, "It was foolish of me. Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. I'm sure it was quite surprising to see me here tonight."

Nikolas nodded, drawing himself together with all the regal dignity he could manage. Cordy couldn't help but feel sorry for the man who was so obviously enamored with Jason. He turned toward a set of doors leading out of the room but turned back before leaving to say, "Cordelia is very fortunate."

The silence after Nikolas' departure was thick and given Jason's own drawn breath, unsettling. She watched him walk to the fire, placing his hands into his pockets, as he stared at the dancing flames and wanted to go to him. The look of melancholy on his face, it drew her. The words Jason had given Nikolas resonated deeply within her heart. Someone to be there for her. To love unconditionally. Most people searched their entire lives for someone like that. Some never found it.

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear, biting her lower lip nervously. Did Jason wish for those things? Had he truly left Heisei and if so why? More importantly, why come to her at all?

"Jason?" She couldn't resist speaking up, entering the room and closing the door behind her. Did she want to admit she had heard his conversation with Nikolas? Did she have the right to invade his personal business? Whatever had been between them, had nothing to do with her. Resigned to that knowledge, she allowed a small smile to curve her lips when he finally turned to face her.

"I know the night's been a little boring but sneaking away and leaving me to suffer alone," she ticked her finger playfully, "Naughty boy."

His expression softened, and she hoped that meant he was pleased by her prescence. "Well, I needed a moment away from the desperate housewives."

"Isn't that a television series?"

"Probably inspired by them." He smiled and the light in his eyes warmed the slight chill she hadn't known was there. The fact that he could relax and make a simple joke with her meant a lot to her. She felt like she was being given something of the real Jason, not just the man who had come to her from Heisei for a night of pleasure.

"Possibly," she teased finally closing the distance between them. "You want to get out of here? I'm sure we could sneak away before anyone noticed we were gone?"

"Isn't this night important for you?"

"Yes," she sighed, "But I'm getting a little tired of Alexis and her little innuendos that I guess I'm supposed to understand but I really don't."

"Come," he took her hand and lead her over to a leather chair beside the fire, "Relax a bit. Be with me for a while."

He sounded so sad then and she didn't know why but it made her want to soothe and comfort. After she settled into the chair, he kneeled between her legs, slowly and carefully removing each of her shoes. A memory flickered, his husky voice thick with heat and sex just a second before he rubbed a spot on her foot that made her feel like she would come an instant later.

"Jason, what's wrong?"

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" He interrupted, long skilled fingers skimming up her legs. "I watched you dress. The sexy bit of nothing you have on beneath this dress, the thong slipped perfectly between your legs."

He looked up at her then, the blue of his eyes so intense it took her breath. "And I wanted you." His hands, oh goodness, his hands, was all her quickly shattering mind could piece together coherently. They were massaging, caressing, and making her ache. "Then you put on these."

She felt his fingers close around the snaps of her garters, "And I've been hard all night. Starved for you. To be in you." Breathless, she watched as his nimble fingers undid one to roll a stocking down her leg only to be driven to the edge as he followed a return path with his mouth. A moist caress of his lips, nip of white teeth, a lap of his tongue at the sensitive spot behind her knee. "You humble me Cordelia and confuse me. You make me want you in ways I shouldn't. I don't know how I feel about that."

"I, I-" what could she say to something like that?

"Move forward a little," he whispered against the calf that was draped in his arm.

This was insane! If anyone walked in through the door she hadn't bothered locking, her reputation would be marred beyond repair. Cordelia Chase caught _inflagrante _with her date for the evening. "Jason, we can't do this," she panted, though her body was already poised for more. Her fingers clutched the arm of the chair, nails digging into the leather to hold on before she spiraled toward ecstacy.

"Can't we," warm hands closed on her unresisting hips and tugged her forward to the edge of the seat. "Tell me you don't want me and I'll slide this back onto your leg, put on these fuck me shoes you've been torturing me with all night and we'll go back to your party." Fingers nudged the hem of her skirt up her hips. "Tell me you don't want this."

Their eyes held, cerulean to hazel, demanding truth she wasn't sure she was ready for. This moment had nothing to do with bargains or business or anything else. In this moment he was a man who wanted her and she was a woman who ached for him in return.

"I can't. I want you," she admitted shakily. "More, please, more."

For the longest time he held her gaze, then finally blinked with eyes growing heavy with arousal and desire, familiar, so startling and answered deep inside her. A finger traced over her lips gently, brought back to his mouth to be licked as if to savor her taste. A groan rumbled deep in his chest as he sucked it into his mouth.

"Jason," she gasped his name, feeling heavy and yet strangely weightless. Free.

That same finger delved between her legs, rubbing over the silk of her panties once and again before returning to his mouth. "Honey," he murmured, lowered his head making her moan when his lips brushed against her instead. "Cordelia, so sweet," the words vibrated against her mound sending the sensations through her and passion tightened in her belly. "For you beautiful, this is for you." 


	6. Chapter 6

Rated M  
Disclaimer: Let's see Cordy belongs to Whedon, GH belongs to ABC/Disney, Pretty Woman belongs to some Hollywood production company and this little fic is mine. It ain't much but I'm enjoying writing it.

_**Chapter Six: Stroke It For Me**_

It was slightly disorienting to awaken in a bed not her own but Cordy had been on so many business trips over the years the sensation last mere seconds. At the end of their night of sensual lovemaking, she put on a burgandy nightgown, remembering with a hand smoothing down the silken material covering her stomach.

A memory flickered, of Jason sliding the gown over her head and over the curves of her body with sure hands sending shivers of longing through her blood, before turning to one of the drawers for a pair of black pajama bottoms for himself. After their shower, a small wicked smile curved her full lips as she slid out of bed and went to the bathroom. A heady demonstration of strength had Jason taking her against the tiled wall with the spray of water and steam against their skin.

Music, something melancholy and beautiful, drifted into the room drawing her from her morning absolutions to follow it back to it's orgins. A final glimpse in the mirror revealed shaggy sleep mused curls but it was the anticipation in her eyes that made her pause. It wasn't like the excitement of closing a deal, that rush of adreneline many would never understand. Many condemned. For a woman walking in the business world and succeeding was never taken well.

No this gleam in her eyes was nothing like that. She knew it was related to Jason, how Jason made her feel, so it was a little unsettling to feel the blood rush through her veins this way due to the simple fact that she would merely see Jason. Xander hadn't made her feel this way, in fact none of the men she was involved with at one point or another had struck such a vibrant cord within her.

"You're being silly," she told her reflection, before padding from the room to find the source of her contemplation.

Of course Jason was on her mind. The man was interesting and that was putting it mildly. He was intelligent enough to keep her on her mental toes, clever and genial with a quiet wit that could sneak right past if the intended wasn't paying attention. There was his gorgeous face and the amazing sex would have been enough but then Jason had a way of putting people at ease that most people took years to cultivate, and many more failed to achieve.

Take the night before for instance. During dinner with virtual strangers he had managed to captivate most of the women there, even the married ones and the men were a mixture of envious and admiring. He certainly had her entranced, considering how far she had allowed their little sexual encounter in the Cassadine library to go. Never had she taken such a risk, knowing just how quickly a reputation could be tarnished within the society she walked.

Carly would have goggled in amazement to know her bestest girlfriend had allowed Jason to perform oral sex on her with the snooty of the snootiest a few rooms away. It was shades of the reckless Cordelia she had been back in high school who rebelled against the restraints of her overindulgent but absent parents.

Jason simply brought out the side of Cordy many never had the opportunity to see.

By the time she reached the living room, her senses were greeted with the wonderful aroma of caffiene for which she was eternally grateful. "My kingdom for a dark roasted blend of arabica." Taking one of the white cups encircling the caraffe, she poured the brew and managed several near scalding swallows before being forced to refill.

Finally in a more accepting mood, she padded to the balcony where the music was loudest only to find Jason and loose her breath entirely. Sweaty Jason. Muscles pulling through each Tai Chi movement, completely focused and mouth wateringly hot Jason. Every moment a limb made, a circle of leg or a flex of arm, flowed like a stream. Graceful, hell poetic even. Even his hands were the most sensual thing she'd ever witnessed.

Biting her lower lip, she watched the pull and twist of muscle in his back before Jason circled his arms and took a calming breath. Her fingers had traced his sinewy torso. Her mouth had lingered at the base of his spine just at the top of those low slung lounging pants. She knew Jason's warmth, the hint of spice and sweat of his skin. Seeing him this way made something vulnerable flutter in her stomach and she didn't know of it's source. More so, she was quite wary to find out. Finally his lungs contracted, releasing the captured breath as he lowered his hands to his sides.

"Good morning," he spoke before turning to greet her with a small smile. It lit those Celtic eyes with welcome and a spark of vitality she couldn't help but be drawn to. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Not at all." Her voice was shaky, so she covered by taking a sip of the steaming brew cupped in her hands. It wouldn't do for Jason to know the mere sight of him was throwing her off stride.

Their relationship might be of an intimate nature but it's basis was still in a business arrangement. If he had any inkling of how difficult it was for her to maintain that line of distinction, he might terminate their agreement and then where would she be.

"I'm usually awake by five thirty most mornings, so it was a surprise to see it's after seven."

"We were up late last night," he turned the music from the small portable radio off much to her disappointment. The lovely sounds had been a buffer between them and her nerves. "I'm not surprised you slept in."

"You're awake," she pointed out and watching him shrug a shoulder.

"I'm usually up by six unless circumstances prevent it." Much like their first night together, where they had spent all night drowning in each other. Dawn came and went without their notice for they had finally collasped saited and exhausted. Just like last night. "I took the liberty of ordering breakfast a while ago, I hope you don't mind. Same as before?"

"Thanks," but before she could continue, her stomach growled breaking the light tension and making them both laugh. "I guess you can tell how hungry I am then."

He closed the distance between them, their bodies so close she could smell him, could see the sweat slicking his skin and feel the heat pouring. Awareness tingled hungrily through her body, as she could feel blood flooding her face, her body quiver. It was a suprise to see a tremor rush through the hand Jason raised. When their eyes met, the same desire currently beating wildly in her heart was mirrored in his hooded eyes.

Fingertips grazed softly along the length of her jaw, leaving her needy but not understanding why. When he ran his tongue across his lower lip, she finally knew what it was she hungered for. His mouth. His taste. They had touched each other in ways that made her scream with pleasure so intense it was near pain. Jason had caressed her with his hands and mouth, had explored her body so intently he should know every sensitive spot that made her wet and ache to be filled with his thick hard length.

So why was it that she wanted to beg for him to kiss her?

The intrusion of bells stopped her mind before she could find the answer to that question. Jason's grunt told her he was just as annoyed by the unwanted ringing. "That's mine unfortunately," he apologized softly before reaching over to a small table to pick up the black cell. "_Konnichiwa_, Logan-kun," he answered after a quick glance at the display screen, "This is a bit of a surprise."

An image of Nikolas came to mind briefly but it was strong enough to make her pull away. Only to be halted by his arm slipping around her waist. Blue eyes silently asking her to stay. Did she really want to hear another client pouring out his feelings to Jason? Was she to be only another person succeptible to his allure? 

_**xxooxx**_

"Yeah, well, uhm, I had a problem and I was wondering if you might be able to help."

Jason looked from Cordelia's lovely but troubled face and frowned at the words buzzing in his ears. If the cell hadn't rang, he had to wonder if he would have tossed aside his own self protecting rule of never allowing kissing between himself and a client. It was beginning to be damned difficult to hold on to. Cordelia's inviting mouth simply begged to be taken.

"If I can," he managed, though his head wasn't entirely on the conversation he was currently having and more on the curves melting into him. What he wouldn't give for this to be a real moment between them and not a pretense. How would it be to awaken to Cordelia in the morning as he had today?

When he finally stirred from potent dreams, his gaze was rewarded with the loveliness of Cordelia slumbering next to him. That thick mahogany hair in careless disarray on the pillow next to him. Her arm lay across his chest, a leg wrapped possessively around him.

The contentment spreading in his gut was terrifying.

He couldn't get used to this. Cordelia wasn't his. The silk beneath his fingertips, the curves that eagerly responded to his touch were not his to keep. In a few days, this interlude would end and Cordelia would go on her way just as all of his other clients and he would be left with the memory of her. So the last thing he should ever think of was placing his mouth on hers and discovering if she tasted as sweet on his tongue as the honey between her legs had.

"Yeah, well, Arashi told me that I had to go and get some clothes and stuff that would be suitable. I tried going down on Rodeo Drive but I guess you can imagine how well that went. Stuck up assholes practically threw me out of the stores. So, you told me I could call you if I had any questions or problems and stuff," Logan's voice trailed off as it grew more awkward and Jason finally realized why the young man was calling him.

"You want me to help you go shopping?" Cordelia frowned and he could see the thousands of questions his statement had raised but she said nothing.

"Look, if it's too much trouble," Jason could hear Logan scrambling back and away.

"No, it's fine," he halted the escape, remembering what it had been like for him back then. All the arrogance in the world couldn't cover the discomfort of being made to feel like trash. Arashi had practically held his hand and walked him through all of this, so he had to wonder why his mentor wasn't doing it now. "Where is Arashi-san?"

"I sort of told him I could do it by myself," Logan answered guiltily, "So, I didn't want him to know." That he had failed.

"Can you hold on for one moment Logan-kun?" Jason lowered the cell to his hip and turned back to the woman whose eyes were bright with curiousity. "Did you have plans for this afternoon?"

"No, I was going into my office to make sure my assistant, Willow, finalized the arrangements for our stay in New York. I certainly didn't need you to come with me for something as simple as that. Is there a problem?"

"A small one. A young man new to _Heisei _needs a wardrobe and has asked for my help. Would you mind if I took the afternoon with him?"

_**xxooxx**_

And here was her opportunity for a few answers on the question of Jason Morgan. "Wardrobe, hn, well he certainly came to the right man. You have great taste. I could come with you, if you like." A small smile teased at her lips, "Give a woman's perspective, maybe?"

"I don't know, Cordelia," Jason hedged but there was no way she was allowing him to leave without her.

"I don't want to intrude," she pouted and watched him release a short harried breath. Music to her ears.

"You couldn't, but I don't know how Logan will react to your presence. He's a little rough around the edges and still in training."

"Training?" That certainly sounded interesting. Did everyone at the discrete and infamous Heisei undergo this training? Did Jason? "Is it a secret or something?"

"No, I-"

"Then it shouldn't be a problem, right? Ask him?"

"Don't you have more important things to do than go shopping?"

Laughter floated up from her throat, marvelous and rich. If that was the only defense Jason could offer, this was one conflict he was definetly going to loose. "You're joking right? What could be more important than shopping?"

_**xxooxx**_

The confounding woman obviously took her shopping quite seriously. Jason could only stare in amazement as she armored herself in a black military styled jacket left open at the neck with a bright red silk tank beneath. Black cropped pants were complimented with a pair of knee-high leather boots that meant business.

Hair was scraped into a high ponytail that bounced with each of her determined strides. Expressive eyes and face were left natural with only a deep red lipstick smeared across her full enticing lips.

Shopping evidently equated with a small war for Cordelia and she was a general ready to lead her troops.

"Jason, I'm sure he's downstairs waiting," she huffed impatiently at the elevator doors that she cursed to go faster with every breath.

"He's fine," he assured her, "It will do him some good to learn a bit of patience and over come any discomfort he might have in unknown circumstances."

"So this is also a sort of a sink or swim lesson?"

"Exactly," he nodded, taking her arm and curling it into the cradle of his own. She might be paying him to pretend to be her lover but he was certainly going to enjoy every single opportunity he had to touch her.

"Did you have one of these swimming lessons?"

"I'm sure we all have," he answered. His own had been excruiating but he had endured the tedious golf lesson at the private club and years later he could even appreciate it. A little.

"Okay," she snorted, "Somehow I just can't see you having a difficult time adapting to uncomfortable situations, Jason."

The elevator finally reached the first floor but before the doors could open he halted them, turning a cautious gaze to Cordelia. "The reason Arashi asked me to keep an eye on Logan is because we're very similar beasts."

"I see," she murmured.

"Much of what you'll see in Logan is a virtual mirror of the man I used to be years ago before _Heisei_. Rough, rude, impatient, ill-mannered. Right now Logan is in a phase of change and still partially resisting it."

"That's why you were reluctant to have me here this afternoon? Because you didn't want me to see that much of you," and the disappointment in her eyes was going to be his undoing. "You've been nothing but kind to me Jason. Offering to stick with me for this trip to New York even though you don't have to, the party last night, it's above and beyond. I would never judge you on your past or the things you've done, I have no right."

She fiddled with the lapel of his dark grey jacket, smoothing a hand down the front before turning that hazel gaze back to him. "I think I'd like to know about you," her voice was tentative as if she expected him to push her aside and deny her request.

"If you're certain, Cordelia. It's not too late to go back upstairs and leave me to Logan and this shopping deal. Going shopping for a male companion wasn't part of our deal."

"Screw the deal," she scoffed her face vibrant and proud. "I've always been sort of a maverick anyway, so why should this be any different."

"A maverick hun? Somehow I'm not surprised." 

_**xxooxx  
**_

"Cordelia-hime, allow me to introduce you to Logan Hayes. Logan-kun, this is Cordelia Chase." Jason performed the introductions with a graceful bow before taking her arm again. If this was the young man Jason needed to help, she could certainly understand his difficulties shopping on Rodeo Drive. The jeans looked like they had seen better days, while the matching jacket was no better. His sneakers were clean but old and the black t-shirt was faded from many washes.

Logan looked like a deer caught in headlights for a moment. Steely eyes were utterly blank. Jason released a soft sigh, and murmured "Take her hand and bow, baka."

"Oh, yeah, right," Logan snapped out of the daze and went to reach for her hand but was stopped with a sharp rap on the knuckles by Jason.

"Are you a complete heathen? You don't just grab a woman's hand. A woman's hand should be treated as a flower. Soft. Gentle but a firmness to assure her that you are a man who knows how to appreciate those qualities which you have not." The reprimand was delivered in a quiet voice serving to correct Logan's mistake but not embarrass him.

"Do I kiss it?"

"Never. Unless it is a renewal of aquaintance and is expected." Jason nodded to Logan, "Try it again."

Cordelia watched this time as Logan straightened his spine and performed a bow over her lightly grasped fingers. It was obvious the lesson wasn't his first but the unexpectedness of their meeting had thrown the young man. She couldn't help but think on Jason's words and wonder if he had been the same way.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Chase."

"You too, Logan. And please, it's Cordelia."

Logan looked to Jason and he inclined his head once in approval, "Cordelia-san since she has given you permission, you may use chan in more personal situations. Arashi will have explained this already."

"But you called me Cordelia-hime, Jason," she teased playfully making him smile boyishly back at her.

A hand cupped the side of her face, "For you will always be Cordelia-hime to me." The blush spreading across her face made her lift a brow promising retribution. "Cordelia has consented to accompanying us this afternoon, Logan-kun."

The young man frowned obviously wanting to protest. "Don't worry Logan, I completely understand these asses who think they're better than everyone else. We'll get you set in no time. And maybe I can play with their heads a bit," she smiled sweetly, "If you don't mind?"

"No," he looked from Jason to her, and she watched Jason shake his head barely concealing the mirth in his eyes. "That's cool."

Their first stop was to an exclusive tailor she hadn't realized was even in the city. After entering the plain storefront through a discrete entrance off a side street, they were lead up a flight of stairs into an area of comfort and sophistication. Jason was greeted by an elderly Japanese man, Tsutomu Takahashi, and she could tell there was a long and lasting respect between the two of them. Sitting comfortably around a low square table, they shared a bottle of warm sake, with Jason and Tsutomu conversing and Logan watching and learning.

Cordelia realized Jason was inviting Logan into a world he otherwise wouldn't have had access to. After the small bottle was finished, a younger man named Ken, was introduced as Tsutomu's grandson. He led Logan through the careful process of being measured.

She left Jason to this, merely observing the process as he discussed styles and fabrics with Tsutomu that would best suit Logan. Tsutomu made careful notes in a new pad, which Jason informed the young man would be kept for his future needs. Logan looked a little shocked and out of his element but Jason merely closed a hand on his shoulder in support.

Logan was outfitted with several suits, for each season all in three basic colors of black, navy and charcoal grey. Cordelia could tell from the sketches and swatches of fabric each would be appropriate for any evening occasion he needed to dress for.

"_Arigatou_, Tsutomu-san," Jason bowed and it was returned with a deeper one from the elder. "I'll have a driver pick up Logan-kun's order later next week, as I'll be out of the state. If he needs something before then?"

"We shall certainly be able to fit any last minute needs. We look forward to seeing you again, Morgan-sama and you as well, Hayes-san."

_**xxooxx**_

"Damn, that sake stuff was strong," Logan spoke up after they reached the sidewalk again. He was louder than he might have intended, proving his words correct. Jason forgave him this one breech of etiquitte considering it was his first time consuming the beverage. Cordelia's face had a mild flush but she was still clearly in control of all of her faculties. They would forgo the hotel limo and continue on foot for the remainder of the afternoon.

"Put that in your pocket," Jason gestured to the small white business card, Ken gave Logan before they left. "If you need something before the suits are delivered to your apartment, call first, mention my name and you should have no problem. It's important to cultivate a relationship with Ken and Tsutomu. Many business connections are made in that little shop."

"I get that," Logan nodded, this time his voice lower as the air seemed to have cleared the fog from his head. "Networking, right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"So, it's my turn right?" Cordelia asked from his side. A glimpse at her face had warnings screaming in his head but what could he say without either getting popped in the head or hurting her feelings? At his single nod, she rubbed her hands together like a vicious pirate contempating a chest of booty.

The first shop they marched into, every salesman in the store perked up like a retriever at an unheard whistle. Before Jason could say Armani, they were practically kneeling at her feet to be the first to do her bidding. Shirts were given a quick once over before receiving either a turned up nose of disgust, or a reluctant wave pile for purchase. Logan went through another brief fitting so that the growing assortment of trousers would drape correctly.

Jeans were given thumbs up or down, sweaters from heavy fisherman styles to lightweight knits were selected in various dark shades that Cordelia insisted would work better with his complexion than anything lighter. Several sports coats and blazers were picked over, as well as business casual suits that could go from day to night.

Logan sent him a panicked look of rescue during every poke and prod. Unfortunately, there was none to be found as Jason chuckled quietly and took a sip of the complimentary champagne Cordelia had demanded.

"I can't afford all of this," Logan finally cornered him at the register, "Arashi gave me a limit."

"I'll take care of this for today." But the headstrong young man protested the very idea of charity. "Consider it an investment, Logan-kun. In your future. Years ago, Arashi-san did the same for me. I guess I'm just paying it forward."

Cordelia insisted he change into one of his newer casual outfits, a pair of dark jeans and a tan and navy striped long sleeved sports shirt. His out dated sneakers were replaced with a pair of Sebring Piloti racing shoes and his denim jacket was traded for a black lamb leather hipster in brown. She tousled his hair a bit with her fingers then pronounced him rebel chic and brought a genuine smile to the poor guys face.

After being tortured with several more stores, including purchasing enough shoes to make both his and Logan's eyes roll back, Cordelia turned with a squint in her eyes that promised nothing good would come of her next words. "Now where was that shop you said treated you badly?"

_**xxooxx**_

Cordelia marched into the men's shop, glancing around at the varied displays and noted it wasn't one of higher end shops but with the salesmen's nose so far up she was surprised they didn't have air sickness.

One blond man in a sleek dark suit, obviously dressed in store product, approached her first and she waved him away like he was beneath her. He looked insulted at first, then took note of her clothes and shoes, especially the purse and tried again for what he knew would be a big sale. It was too bad she had other plans.

"Logan, this is the store right?" The blond was joined by a slimmer brunette who had chosen a sleet grey sports coat over a blue striped dress shirt and dark blue pants. Both men immediately recognized Logan.

"This is it. Tried to buy a suit but they made me feel like trash. Said I didn't belong in their shop."

"Trash hun?" She turned to the blond, "I'm just wondering if you've ever heard of Chase Incorporated." Indeed the man had, no one who lived in California hadn't heard of her company. "Good, you insulted my friend the other day when he tried to shop here."

She narrowed her eyes feeling more than a bit nasty toward the pair of men who were no better than they had to be. Logan was a good guy like Jason had said. Sure his manners were a little rough, and he was still struggling toward the quiet elegance Jason had already perfected but he didn't deserve for these two to make him feel ashamed. "You work on commission right? Big mistake. Big. Huge."

Then she released a heavy put upon sigh, "Well, I must be going now. More shopping to do. I'll be sure to tell all of my dearest about your wonderful shop here. Ta," she waved her fingers with a gleeful little giggle at her final threat and flounced out of the store without a backwards glance knowing Jason and Logan would follow. 


	7. Chapter 7

Rated: M (for dirty minds)  
Disclaimer: if only people, if only

_**Chapter Seven: Chocolate Fetch**_

If people thought only small towns were notorious for gossip, they had never been around the so called social elite. Money didn't preclude the rapid spread of rumor and innuendo. In fact, it merely amplified how quickly word of one single date with an unfamiliar face could spread.

After spending a rather enjoyable afternoon shopping with Jason and his "protege" Logan, Cordy had reluctantly left them so she could check in at her office to make sure her plans to leave the next day were complete. The second she opened the door to her office, Cordy knew she should have gone back to the hotel.

The first messages were from her parents, congradulating her on finally coming to her senses and getting rid of the waste of space named Harris. This was her first clue of the chaos to follow. Hearing her father's arrogant chuckle insisting she invite her newest liasion over for dinner soon made her stomach twist in a knot. Having those words backed up by her mother gleeful hinting around at wedding bells, babies and finally realizing she didn't belong in the man's world made her nauseous.

After that it was as if everyone felt they could inpart their two cents of wisdom about her love life. Ric was in her office seconds later, contemplating background checks and ten thousand questions about the mysterious Jason Morgan she risked taking to the Cassadine dinner. Willow even scuffed up the nerve to poke her head in and say how happy she was that Xander and Buffy's betrayal hadn't hurt her too badly.

As if. And that had nothing to do with Jason.

Carly's call at least made her feel guilty though she had no idea why. There was no new man in her life truthfully, just a lie she had devised to help her through the awkwardness of her break with Xander for the next few days. She didn't want her bestest girlfriend to know it was all just a pretense arranged with the very man from Heisei Carly had set her up with.

Then came the uncomfortable pondering of whether Jason was the man Carly slept with from the companion agency. The very idea was simply much too close for comfort.

So as she was slipping the key card into the hotel room door, the only thing she wanted tonight was peace, quiet and perhaps a long soak in the tub to ward off the interefering busy bodies that had ruined an otherwise great day.

"Jason are yo-" her words trailed of to a gasp of surprise as she glanced around the room. In the darkness were candles. Everywhere. Longstemed in white. Short squat ones tinted soft lilac. Bowls of floating wicks shaped like blooming flowers. Each one had managed to fill the room with the most sensual scent she had ever inhaled.

As she closed the door behind her, the beginnings of a smile tipped the corners of her mouth. It wasn't merely the candles she realized, walking over to the small table near the center of the area. The room was filled with bouquets of violets. Cute little blossoms in all shades that she adored. Like most women she loved roses, even orchids and calla lilies but there was something about violets that always made her smile.

"I wanted to thank you."

Her head swung around to see Jason had come from the bedroom and if the sight of him wasn't enough to take her breath away, seeing him clad in a black unadorned _yukata_ and bare feet slipped into _geta_ sandals made her pulse quicken. There was so many facets to Jason, the Celtic heritage he embraced, the Japanese tradition that seemed such an intergral part of him and each time she discovered a layer another would unfold for her to explore.

"Thank me for what," she hoped he could hear the murmur over the music playing softly in the background. She could almost see the musician kneeling before the long _Koto_, eyes closed, as gifted fingers plucked the strings with one hand while making the instrument sing in a haunting vibrato with the other. The duet with a bamboo flute seemed intent on seducing her, drawing her deeper into the mystery that was Jason.

"You were very kind today, more kind than I might have expected. Especially with Logan-kun, who is still very sensitive about the direction his life is taking though it might be difficult to believe with that arrogance and attitude he tries to protect himself with."

Rising fluidly from the table where she knelt to smell the violets, she straightened her shoulders and crossed the room to him. Jason was like a flame she couldn't resist because she knew in his arms there would be warmth and tenderness. Tonight she desperately needed those feelings from him.

Her steps moved her forward until they were mere inches apart so that if she wanted she could lift a hand to the boyish tendrils of hair that fell over his forehead. How she wanted to touch him, to have him touch her. "You told me Logan was a lot like who you were years ago. Was that true?"

"Yes. Back then I was probably worse than Logan. _Heisei _changed my life, gave me opportunites I never would have had back in New York."

"You're from New York? Are you looking forward to going back tomorrow?"

"Not really," he shrugged and she could see his words were true. He really didn't care one way or another about the city from his past. "My life is here in California not there. I don't look to my past often, mostly because I'm a different person now." He reached out, taking both of her hands into his, "Is this alright with you," he glanced around the beautifully decorated room. "I just wanted to thank you and do something nice for you this evening."

"You didn't have to," she sighed, tiredly. "I mean, I don't want you to think you have to," Cordy paused not knowing how she wanted to put this. Then figured sometimes blunt is best. "I don't expect you to perform for me all the time we're together, Jason. I don't need this."

He searched her face for the longest time, what answers he sought, she couldn't say but when he offered her the glow of a slow sweet smile she hoped what he found was liked. "Cordelia-hime," there was a silken threat in his voice, not mortal, but of the pleasure variety. His hand slid away from hers, drawing an arm around her waist and into the warmth of his arms. "Everything I do for you, is always for you. Not because I'm performing as you put it."

"Jason," she tried again put a fingertip met her lips silencing any protest.

"The candles," his thumb traced over her lower lip, "The flowers. The dinner I ordered for us. The hot bath I plan to draw for you-"

"With bubbles?" she couldn't help the eager smile.

"With bubbles," he agreed, cupping her chin and the simmering heat in his gaze was a definite turn on. "And I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? For me? Even after all of this?"

"Yes, just for you. So how about we get you out of these clothes and into something a bit easier for me to strip you out of later on. Then you can join me for dinner?"

"You know exactly what I need don't you."

"I believe I do, Cordelia-hime," and he shocked her by leaning down to brush his jaw against her own. For one brief hungry desperate second, she thought he would kiss her but this was just as good. She could feel the warm fan of his breath against her skin. It was as close as he ever came to taking her mouth and for now it was enough. A small part of her heart hoped before their time was over he would come to trust her with that part of him.

Jason led her into the bedroom where the deep violet _yukata _with lilac flowers in a spray at the tail and on the cuffs laying across the bed was a pleasant surprise. "It's beautiful."

"So are you," and the husky need in his voice told her it wasn't an empty compliment. The desire burning in his eyes as he lazily and seductively appraised her said even more. "May I?"

"Yes." She wasn't quite sure what he intended but if it meant getting his hands on her she was all for it.

She tried not tremble while he slowly divulged her of each layer of clothing. It was ridiculous to feel shy when he had seen, touch and tasted almost every inch of skin he was revealing. Yet by the time he was down to the black satin demi-bra and matching tanga, both trimmed with vintage wine embroidery, she felt exposed to those cerulean eyes. From the lines of tension around his mouth, Jason was just as affected.

This was different. Sex between them was always heated and passionate. It had taken her places she hadn't imagined possible. Here in this instance, as his hands slipped the bra straps down her arms, fingers unfastened the clasp at her back, she understood this was the beginning of intimacy. The place between a man and woman where things became tremulous and the wrong move could ruin a beautiful moment in time.

Satin fell away from her skin, revealing lush breasts, sensitive and achy for his touch. He caressed each heavy globe, a deep drawn in breath marked his arousal as his thumb traced a nipple and it tightened. She thought things would ripple forward, fast and hungry as desire always did between them. Instead, he leaned down to retrieve the _yukata _and helped her into it, folding the layers with careful precision.

Finished he bade her to sit on the edge of the bed and she obeyed. By this point she was totally entranced by the sensual moment, all the while fantasizing about an even deeper ecstacy promised in each touch of his hands. She had long since removed her ponytail due to the headache threatening behind her eyes from all the problems of before. When he picked up her wide tooth comb and pulled it carefully through her hair, she wanted to purr.

Other than her hairdresser, no one had combed touched her hair, except in the heat of passion. Not since she was a child. Jason was very careful, cautious of any tangles. Just another surprising layer to this sexy man. Finished, he set the comb aside, running a hand from the crown of her head and wrapping her hair around his fist to pin atop her head with a pair of black lacquered chopsticks.

When he offered her his hand, she had to steady herself in order to not jump into his arms. "Thank you," she demured, too emotion-filled to say more. 

_**ooxxoo**_

Dinner was from the exclusive Urasawa, a renowned sushi bar she loved. She and Carly made it a ritual to patronize the resturaunt at least twice a year but she had no idea it was possible to have a meal carried out. When she asked Jason, he gave her a suprisingly secretive smile.

"One of those connections you spoke of earlier," she asked and her answer was a slight incline of his head.

Jason arranged an intimate setting with a low square table decorated with loose violet blossoms and small white candles, while she reclined on comfortable purple pillows. They began the sumptious meal with a light bowl of summer vegetables in a brine and dusted with gold leaf, each bold and colorful bit crispy just as she liked. The appetizer was followed by Toro Take, the three slices were immaculately seared and served in a shallow pool of ponzu.

"How did you know I like sushi," she asked over a particularly delicious bite, then gestured with her chopsticks, "You took a big risk."

"Nothing worth having is without risk," he answered serenely after finishing a taste of his own. "If not, I was hoping you could be convinced to appreciate the challenge. After all, if I'm not mistaken, you Cordelia-hime, love a good challenge."

The last words were filled with so much sexual innuendo, she didn't bother to hide her body's reaction.

After the succulent squares of tuna, Jason placed small plates of Nikogori for them to begin. Three bites of the golden terrine of mountain potato, uni, sweet shrimp and nikogori practically melted in her mouth. She washed the last swallow down with a sip of heated sake poured in the small wide rimmed cup and wanted to quiver with pleasure.

"It's a sensual feast," she sighed, "Like that Hemmingway book I was tortured into reading back in high school, where he was describing how wonderful each taste of food was."

"Watching you eat and purr over there is a sensual feast," he murmured, reaching across to trace his thumb over her mouth then slip it into his own to suck greedily. She was coming to understand this was his very own way of kissing her. The image every time he performed the act was enough to have desire tingling straight to her core.

"I could get used to you pampering me," she lowered her gaze as the words passed unchecked from her lips. It was more than she should have said and went beyond the boundaries of their relationship but she couldn't help herself. He made her feel so precious and special. Most of all Jason made her feel appreciated and wanted.

When he moved to their next course, she was grateful her slip up hadn't ruined the atmosphere of the evening. If anything the heavy tension in the air seemed to have thickened. The climax of the meal was a trio of sashimi. Two morsels each of uni, red snapper and sensual bluefin toro. The beautiful platter was decorated with gorgeous blue irises and garnished with freshly grated wasabi and seaweed.

"I'm in heaven," she nibbled on the beautiful red tuna and a chuckle rumbled deep in her chest at his groan of frustration.

"Are you over there orgasming, Cordelia-hime? Should I be jealous that the fish is inspiring the same sounds you make when I'm thrusting deep inside of you."

"Envy isn't pretty, Jason. Besides, you're the one who gave me the delicious dinner, so I guess you could say, you're the one _inspiring _my orgasms afterall."

"I'd rather you be riding me when you moan like that," he muttered making her laugh again.

"Keep this up and I will be."

Despite her reluctant protest, he took away her platter and placed a bowl of Chawan Mushi before her. The warm egg custard layered with uni and beluga was wonderful. "I've heard Urasawa sometimes serves fugu roe with this Chawan Mushi." A wide playful grin spread when he lifted a brow at the mention of the blowfish that could be deadly to eat if not prepared properly.

"I'll save the dangerous portion of the meal for next time."

She only hoped there was a next time.

A bowl of grapefruit gelatin was next to cleanse the palate after such a rich meal then she was pleasntly rewarded with a bowl of sesame ice cream made with soy milk and honey. With the sake and the great food she felt warm and just a bit buzzed, a perfect way to repair her great day. "Was this my surprise?"

"No I'm saying that for a bit later."

"If it's anywhere as wonderful as this meal was, I think I'll just float away on a nice blissful cloud."

"Not without me, I hope."

Cordy reached across the table to take his hand into hers, threading their fingers together. "No, definitely not without you."

_**xxooxx**_

Jason had her sit on the balcony under the stars while he cleaned the remains from their dinner, went to the bathroom to run her bath and tried to grasp the rest of his control. He was beyond aroused and was grateful for the loose yukata that didn't restrict the throb of his erect cock. Planning tonight was a bit of a challenge but when he walked into the suite after the good day he'd spent with Cordelia he hadn't wanted it to end.

Then the knowledge that all good things eventually came to an end hit him shattering the defensive wall he had erected to protect his heart from Cordelia. In a few days they would walk away from each other, Cordelia would cease to be his lover, and he would forever mourn the loss. No one he'd ever known inspired the peace and serenity he searched so many years for. No one made him hunger, made the blood heat and race in his veins. Not like those depthless eyes, or the teasing smile of his Cordelia.

His Cordelia. For just a few more days she would be _his _Cordelia.

When her eyes lit up at the candlelight, the violets floating admist scented bubbles his eyes devoured every breath and sigh. Carefully catalogued and tucked away for a day when he would no longer be able to touch her.

"This is simply," she broke off, for once speechless. "Jason it's too much."

"Never," he denied emphatically. It was never too much for her because the glimmer of tears in her eyes proved to him just how much she cherished his actions. "Let me help you with this," it went faster helping her out of the yukata, his eagerness to see the pale honey of her skin urging him on. He left her to the lacy panties, knowing if he touched her now there was no way he would be able to take his hands off of her. He slip her hand into his and help her into the large tub then step back so he could admire those lucious curves as she sank into the steaming water.

She was Aphrodite desending into the frothy sea.

Or Titania sent to tempt a foolish mortal.

And he was that foolish mortal desperate to do his Cordelia-hime's bidding.

"This is so nice," she released a deep breath of enjoyment, submerged to her shoulders in the water. "I can just feel my muscles crying in relief." Those wicked eyes pinned him as she smiled deliciously. "They're saying, _'Oh Jason.'_" her moan a direct gut shot of stimulation. "_'Yes, Jason, hmmm you should climb in here and'_," she broke off with an shaky breathless gasp, "_'Rub me.'_"

"Soon enough," he promised not caring the words were dangerously close to a growl. "But first, how would you like your hair washed?"

Her nose wrinkled cutely, "Really?"

"I am here for your pleasure," he inclined his head. The hazel sparked a vibrant green briefly and he knew she didn't miss the double entendre.

"Well, your Cordelia-hime gives you leave to pleasure me all you wish, Jason-kun."

The heavy white porceline basin and pitcher he brought from home worked well with cleansing her hair. Hearing her moan as he massaged shampoo through her long locks, watching the swell of her breasts as her breath hitched and sighed was driving him to his limits. While condition set, he massaged her temples, the long length of her neck and shoulders all the while feeling his body stiff with restraint and effort.

Finally ready for her final rinse, he removed his own yukata and slipped into the water. Cordelia shifted so that he could pour the pitcher of warm water through her hair. As soon as he finished, she turned in the water sleek and heated skin forcing him from his knees to the back of the tub.

Then he had the very thing he'd lusted for all evening.

An armful of Cordelia.

"I want you," she purred, stradling his lap grinding against his cock before he could think clearly. Long slender arms wound around his neck, breasts rubbing against his chest, nipples taut and ready for his touch.

"Have me," he surrendered, for it was all he could do. Hands that shook slicked up her spine as he nibbled down the satin of her neck. She gasped, head falling back, her body instinctively arching toward him, shooting her fingers through his hair to clasp him closer. Tighter.

He kissed a sensuous path toward her breasts, fingers skimming either side of her body coming to her nipples. Pebble hard, enticing his mouth to taste. His tongue licked teasingly at a peak, making her squirm in his lap. The tormented groan he released seemed to be taken as an invitation to torture him even further.

"Please, uh Jason, more," she pleaded her breasts lifting to encourage him to take deeper into his mouth.

And she screamed when he relented and gave her that which she needed.

Past thinking, knowing she matched his urgency with a lusty, unsated demand of her own until the fragile grip on his control finally slipped. Everything was sensation, his eyes blinded to all but the sleek arch of her body and the quivering muscles under his stroking hands.

A deep thrust pushed his cock straight to her core. Hotter than the water surrounding them. He squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to hold on, to bring her to climax to give her one ounce of the pleasure racing through him right at this moment. She tightened around him, like a velvet fist. In their position Cordelia had most of the control, which she swiftly used to her advantage, riding him just as she had promised. Leaving him helpess.

Water lapped at the edge of the tub as their hunger for each other mounted. Breathless murmurings passed between them, nonsensical words telling of how soft her skin, how good he felt. How deep. How tight. Harder. Faster. More.

He slipped a hand between her legs while nibbling on her neck, found her clit tight and softly pinched knowing the electric jolts that went through her body at the insistent touch. "Look at me." She shook her head, hips still rocking against the motion of his hand, panting at the feel of his mouth on her throat. "Cordelia-hime look at me. Or I stop."

Her eyes flew open, glazed and slightly unfocused as she tried to do as he commanded. "Jason, I can't."

"Beautiful. God, you feel so damned good," he murmured, bracing his forehead against hers. They were so close he could feel the warm fan of her breath on his mouth. All he had to do was tilt his head the slightest inch and he could devour her. Steep himself in her taste. Feel the moist play of her tongue against his.

Their eyes remained locked on each other, his hand drawing her back toward the edge of release. Unable to help himself, his tongue slicked across her lower lip and he growled. "Come."

And she shattered, her exquiste peak squeezing him, milking his cock until the real world spun and careened away and he was lost to her.

_**xxooxx**_

Cordelia rolled over in their bed, feeling the arm around her waist tighten briefly before Jason shifted so that they were looking into each other's eyes. A saited smile curved his lips. Gorgeous eyes were sleepy and in a moment they would both give in to their bodies' demand for rest.

"I loved my surprise," she murmured, tracing a fingertip across his lips.

"I haven't given it to you yet," he chuckled huskily.

"Okay," she snuggled deeper into his chest, drawing his masculine scent into her lungs. If she had a choice, she would probably spend forever right here. "So dinner wasn't my surprise. The bath wasn't my surprise. What could possibly top all of that?"

"I have to move now?" He groaned in protest.

"Yes, you promised me a surprise buster so you have to deliver."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes, but instead of getting up, merely rolled over to the table drawer, opened it and pulled out a carefully wrapped rectangular shaped box. When they were back in each other's arms, he handed it to her. "This is for you."

Excited, she whispered, "What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

"That's no fun," she grunted, poking him in a pectoral muscle. "Give me a hint."

"A hint? You're holding the box, why not just open it."

"Jason," she whined, sticking out her lower lip in a pout.

"Fine, a hint. Let's see," he paused a frown creasing his brow. "It's the opportunity for you to explore your artistic side."

"That's it? My artistic side? That's not a hint," she huffed, "You're terrible at this aren't you?"

"Why don't you just open the box?"

"Fine," she pulled away only far enough so that she could slip the top off the box and see what was inside. Frowning she pulled out an elegant cherrywood handled paint brush. "What's this for?" Then she noticed a palm sized brown bottle with it's gold label and Godiva in fine script and lifted it up for inspection.

When she glanced back into his eyes, there was a devilish gleam there that far out classed anything she could have ever managed.


End file.
